


Tell Me You Love Me

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Fanfiction, Irondad, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Texting, ironkid, mama spider and spider son, spiderson, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter accidentally texted his two crushes.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson/Marco Abreo, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts), [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts), [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts), [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



Unknown Number

Unknown: I like you like you so you and I should get together with HarBear

Harley: Who is this?

Unknown: You know who this is silly!

Unknown: Or did I text HarBear…

Harley: I’m sorry who are you and why are you texting me?

Unknown Number

Unknown: I like you so much and I think you need to know now… Also we should get together with HarBear!

Harry: Ummm…

Harry: You got the wrong number

Unknown: No i have the right number.

Harry: No I think you have the wrong number

Unknown Number + HO

Unknown: I am so sorry about that. I literally got drunk last night and texted you both!

Harley: Okay

Harry: cool, but who are you?

Unknown: My name is Ben. I was trying to tell my two crushes I like them but I can’t now because I saw what I said to the both of you and I’m embarrassed. 

Harley: its fine darling. I’m sure they would like to know about how you like like them

Harry: don’t be mean to him

Ben: I never caught your names?

Harley: Why would we give a stranger our number

Harry: Harls is right why would we give you our names?

Harley: HAROLD!

Harry: oh shit I just gave away your name

Ben: You both are adorable… I need to go do stuff but thanks for making me laugh…

HO

Harley: You just told him my name, what if he is a serial killer

Harry: Relax, I already did a search on who it was.

Harley: Well…

Harry: His an old friend of mine from middle school who works at SI

Harley: Wait what if I know him?

Harry: Peter Parker?

Harley: OMG, Peter has the biggest crush on me!

Harry: how do you know?

Harley: He won’t stop blushing when I make jokes and he can barely speak around me

Harry: he is like that sometimes

Harley: should we tell him we know or let him fail at telling us what he is thinking

Harry: let him suffer, he woke me up from an amazing dream

Harley: was I in this dream?

Harry: why would you be in my dream asshole?

Harley: I am hurt

Harley: I am telling him

Harry: don’t

My Boys

Harley: Ben what is your favorite color?

Ben: red

Harley: what would be a food that you would eat nonstop?

Ben: churros

Harley: If you had to either fuck me or Harry which on would you fuck?

Ben: I don’t know what you both look like

Harry: Harley!

Ben: I think Harry is mad at you

Harley: I just want to know!

Harry: I KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT AND IF YOU TELL HIM I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

Harley: was Peter in your dream?

Harley: Oh shit this is the wrong chat

Harry: yes he was because I would fuck him in a heartbeat

Harry: this is the wrong chat

Harry: sorry Ben that you had to hear that

Harley: I’m not

Harley: Ben?

Harley: BENJAMIN 

Harley: PETER BENJAMIN PARKER ANSWER ME!

Peter: you both know

Peter: how long?

Harley: Harry searched your number when you texted him.

Peter: I’m sorry about that

Peter: You can block my number

Harry: did you miss what I just said?

Harley: Harry not right now.

Harley: so who would you fuck?

Peter: I am still not answering that question

Harry: because we know the answer is me

Harley: No we don’t

Harry: bite me Keener

Harley: gladly

Peter: Why am I still in this conversation

Harley: Because you decided to drunk text us

Peter: That is the last time I hang out with Thor, Steve and Bucky

Harley: wait you were at the party last night

Harley: why didn’t you come over and tell me how you felt

Harley: why did you text me?

Peter: I am going to lock myself away from the world

Why Can’t We Be Friends

Peter: I have screwed up

MJ: finally

Ned: Is this about me giving you Harry’s number last night

Gwen: No this is about him texting me about wanting to sleep with Harley and Harry

Peter: I texted them both to apologize but they know it was me and now they are making jokes about sleeping with me

MJ: why must I listen to this

Flash: Why am I in this chat again

Shuri: I got an idea!

Peter: nothing good comes from your ideas Shuri

Shuri: what about the time I suggested making lightsabers?

Peter: Okay you have some good ideas

Ned: so what happened?  
Flash: Who cares

Gwen: I add you to this chat because you said you could behave.

Flash: I will mom

Gwen: MJ is mom and I am dad

MJ: we never agreed on that

Gwen: Babe!!!!

Peter: Flash is right

Peter: Gwen is mom and MJ is dad

Gwen: I am sending Osborn pictures of you that I have from when we were dating

MJ: I got some too

Peter: this is what I get for dating two women who ended up together and think of me as their son now

Flash: this convo got awkward

Ned: agree

Shuri: agree

Peter: Can we get back to the part where you all tell me that I should just ignore them?

Ned: Go to your lovers Parker

Peter: we aren’t lovers

Ned: you just want them to take care of you and spoil you and a whole lot more that should not be said but that you did last night on the phone with me

Peter: I’m sorry

MJ: Go talk to loverboys

Peter: Fine

Peter: but I am not telling you all about what is said

My Boys

Harley: I kinda want to prank Tony now.

Harry: why

Harley: because I am being ignored by Peter

Harry: then why don’t we just blow up his phone

Peter: please dont

Peter: I was just talking to Ned

Harley: So I got a question

Peter: I may have an answer

Harley: if we all were stranded on an island who would you make love to first

Peter: Harley!

Harley: I am curious

Harry: You need a chill pill

Harley: and sleep

Peter: does Tony know you are still awake?

Harley: nope

Peter: I’m telling him

Harley: if you do I will share the embarrassing text from last night

Peter: I came here to get away from blackmailing friends 

Peter: and now I am dealing with blackmail hotties

Harley: so you do think I am hot

Peter: Tony just walked into the room and saw that text

Peter: he thinks you are trying to ask me out

Peter: I told him you are asking Harry out

Peter: sucks to be you

Harley: I told him the truth

Harley: Peter?

Harley: Harry we got a problem

Harry: Peter just told me that he is forever mad at you and that he would fuck me before he would fuck you

Harley: :(

Harry: :)))

Peter: I did not say that

Peter: Tony just gave me a talk because he found out about last night

Peter: This is your doing Keener

Harry: sucks to be you

Harley: Oh and what are you going to do Parker

Avengers Group Chat

Peter: Mama Spider, Clint can you both help me hide a body

Peter: hypothetically speaking

Nat: what did you do?

Clint: and why are we helping you cover it up

Tony: you cannot kill Harley

Tony: but can you both help me hide three bodies

Steve: Thor and I were watching Peter the whole night

Nat: what did you do to my son?

Thor: hwo od i keos this

Peter: you got this right

Steve: I don’t even want to know how he did

Steve: we got Peter drunk

Steve: but he went to bed and didn’t do anything stupid

Peter: I texted to guys who I have crushes on suggesting a threesome

Bucky: I kinda want more to this story

Bucky: but I told Steve to take away your phone so i am not to blame

Thor: ssok didm sijds

Peter: Thor is still hungover

Peter: how?

Steve: actually his fingers are too big for the keys

Steve: he interrupted me while I was painting to ask how to work his phone

Thor: Mechanic child has taught me text to speak

Thor: he also has ask me to tell you all he will find a way into our chat of group

Bucky: not that menace

Peter: I’m right here

Bucky: not you

Bucky: I can stand you

Peter: :)))

Tony: I have kept him from the chat so far

Tony: but back to murdering Steve and Thor

Bucky: glad you got your mind together

Rhodey: why am I in this group chat?

Peter: because you like me

Tony: because you told me that my Spiderson needs love and so I made a chat

Nat: because you asked to be put into this chat

Nat: it was just me and five idiots then everyone else got added

Clint: I should feel offended but Nat is right

Steve: she is

Wanda: why are you still talking

Peter: so can you both help me?

Peter: hypothetically 

Nat: yes but I am not helping you currently

Nat: Besides maybe now you will stop whining about how your crushes don’t like you

Peter: I feel betrayed. 

Peter: no one likes me no more

_Harley Keener has been added to the chat_

Tony: make him stop 

Harley: I told you I would get in

Harley: I like you Peter

Harley: Harry likes you

Harley: so don’t lie to us

_Harley Keener had been removed from the chat_

Tony: I will bring him back if you are mean to Peter again

Peter: fine

My Boys

Harley: Harry Peter is being mean to Peter

Harry: no being mean to Peter

Peter: Tony is a meany

Peter: I hate you both

Harry: nope

Harry: you do not hate us

Harry: You like like us

Harley: we have proof Parker and we are not afraid to use said proof

Peter: I am going to find a room and lock myself in it

Harley: I see you watching Star Wars in the living room

Peter: Harry Harley is snuggling with me without you

Peter: he is talking about bad stuff again

Harley: I took Peter’s phone but you can come over if you want cuddles.

Operation Get Idiots Together

Gwen: we all know the plan right

Marco: why am I here

Shuri: because you are Harry’s best friend

Marco: and why do I want them all dating

MJ: so they stop pinning

Ned: they aren’t exactly pinning

MJ: and you didn’t give Peter their numbers because he asked

Ned: Betty defend me

Betty: MJ is right on that one

Flash: why am I in another group chat?

Gwen: because you are going to learn to be a nice person by the end of the year

Marco: Why would he want to be nice

Marco: nice is overrated

Gwen: guys the plan!

Shuri: how will we know this will even work?

Flash: it probably won’t

Shuri: because I have Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff assisting on this plan

Ned: isn’t this going to just make Peter annoyed

Gwen: He is currently cuddling with loverboys so I think he is okay with this plan

Gwen: we may not have to do much work

MJ: then why are we doing anything?

Ned: because they are all idiots

Shuri: that they are

Marco: that is very true

Flash: You just said this was a stupid idea and now you are for them

Marco: maybe if you would not get your panties in a twist we wouldn’t have a problem

Flash: rude much

Marco: yes I am. Thanks for noticing

Shuri: no flirting on main

Shuri: Or I will start to flirt with MJ and Gwen

Flash: we weren’t flirting

Marco: I was I don’t know about him

Flash: ahdisjn

Marco: ;)

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

My Boys

Harley: I want to fuck him

Harry: Same

Peter: I'm right here

Harley: I was talking about Harry

Harry: I was talking about Harley

Peter: I

Peter: I feel betrayed here.

Harley: we love you Parker

Harry: ^

Harry: one time

Harley: at band camp

Peter: at band camp

Harry: :(

Harry: guess I’m not telling my story

Harley: I didn’t want to hear it anyways

Peter: rood

Harley: :(

Harry: :)

Peter: tell your story

Harry: Harley was telling me about this time that he went to Coney Island so we went and it was surprisingly fun

Harley: Harry ate too much before getting on the rollercoaster though 

Peter: poor HarBear

Harley: HarBear

Harley: so you were trying to text me

Peter: no

Peter: curse adorable nickname 

Harley: Harry we should come up with nicknames for Peter

Harry: bold of you to assume I don’t have one. 

Peter: #[ ]’>

Peter: I made a platypus 

Harley: show that to Tony

Peter: I did

Peter: Rhodey is annoyed by him now. 

Harley: I just heard Tony curse in Italian and it sounds so nice. 

Harley: If i didn’t know I would have assumed he was complimenting someone

Peter: how do you know it’s cussing

Peter: cause Tony says so much in Italian and if you don’t know what he is saying then you miss a lot. 

Harley: does love boy know Italian 

Harry: this is making my day

Peter: I’m not answering this

Harry: please angel 

Harley: please darlin’

Peter: I know Italian and Tony was not cussing. He was complaining about Steve and Bucky not caring about him last night. 

Harley: Umm 

Harley: why?

Peter: they are all secretly together

Peter: you know Tony and Pepper split right?

Peter: they split because Pepper meet this other person and Tony would give her attention that anyone deserves

Peter: so they live together but Pepper is dating May and Tony is dating Steve and Bucky

Harry: there should be an avengers reality show for all of this

Peter: it would be interesting

Harry: Spidey could guest star

Peter: Spidey is a slut

Harry: :(

Harley: spidey is still my favorite

Avengers Group Chat

Peter: why are there platypi on my bed?

Tony: Rhodey bought you a present

Peter: I didn’t know I need a Perry stuff animal until now. 

Peter: Thanks Uncle Rhodey!

Tony: I feel betrayed

Rhodey: you are welcome

Rhodey: I got Harley some too. 

Rhodey: and said they were from you 

Peter: you didn’t!

Peter: omg he is going to think I have a crush on him

Steve: I thought we establish that he already knows

Rhodey: I mailed the ones for Harry

Peter: rjdbddnshns

Peter: Nvm

Peter: Happy is my favorite uncle

Nat: dont dragging Happy into this. 

Peter: Mama Spider!

Nat: Baby Spider!

Peter: I love you more than dad

Tony: I don’t know why that hurts

Tony: but it does

Clint: don’t you actually have a daughter who loves and adores you?

Tony: I do

Tony: until she sees Peter

Peter: she loves me more than Tony

Clint: I feel sorry for you

Rhodey: I don’t 

Tony: that hurts platypus

Nat: why do you call him platypus 

Tony: you see….

My Boys

Peter: I just found out the platypus story

Peter: Harley I have one upped you 

Harley: I already heard the story

Harley: Tony told me about it when he was tired. 

Peter: :(

Harry: if it makes you feel better

Harry: I don’t know the story

Peter: it does

Peter: Harley is a jerk

Harley: Peter…

Harley: how about we have a movie marathon

Harry: I can be over in ten 

Peter: cuddles?

Harley: of course

Peter: okay

Peter: I bringing Perry

Peter: by the way I didn’t buy the platypus stuff animals

Harry: we figured that was Rhodey

Harley: I saw him bring them in

Harry: Harley told me

Peter: weird question

Peter: what are your favorite animals?

Harry: pandas!!!

Harley: he loves pandas

Harry: Harley once sent me a photo of a red panda because it reminded him of me

Peter: how about you Harley

Harley: I don’t like animals

Harry: llamas

Harry: he doesn’t like to admit it though 

Harry: we got to go to a petting zoo

Harry: and he got to pet a llama

Peter: another question

Peter: how did you two meet

Harley: we meet in high school

Harry: Harley went to Horizon with me

Harry: we actually are friends with benefits

Harley: Harry is secretly in love with me

Harry: Gwen turned me down and Harley was there so I accidentally told him I love him. 

Harley: he has since told me he loves me 

Harry: I deny this claim

Peter: that is so cute

Harry: I love you more

Harley: not as much as I love you Petey Pie

Peter: I-

Peter: you both are amazing and so caring

Harley: we are

Harry: I’m not

Harry: Harley is also rude when you get to know him

Harley: what is your favorite superhero?

Peter: Iron Man

Harry: Spider-Man 

Harley: spidey is awesome

Peter: spidey sucks

Peter: he is an asshole

Harley: you work on his tech

Peter: so?

Harry: YOU MEET SPIDEY!!!!

Peter: maybe

Peter: he is an asshole

Peter: plus why spiders 

Peter: I hate spiders 

Harry: Peter What is your favorite animal? 

Peter: I like dogs a lot but if I choose another it would be ducks

Harley: why ducks

Harley: they are evil 

Harry: that is swans dear

Harley: I came here to have a good time

Harley: but now I’m feeling attacked

Peter: lets be for real 

Peter: geese are evil 

Harley: I hate ducks still

Harry: Harley has a bad experience with ducks as a child

Harley: we went to Holiday World which was fun but I saw a duck and it decided to attack me. 

Peter: I apologize for the fuck

Harley: why are you apologizing for the fuck

Harry: fuck

Peter: duck*

Harley: don’t ever apologize for fucking me Parker

Harry: apologize for making him horny though

Harry: he asked me over the other day because of you

Harry: not that he isn’t good

Peter: would you both like to play parcheesi?

Harley: why?

Peter: nothing

Harry: I’m confused

Peter: hey Harley 

Harley: yes Pete

Peter: Do you want a Pomegranate 

Harley: I don’t like Pomegranates

Peter: okay

Harley: it is quiet

Harry: he is eating

Harley: we don’t have pomegranates so he must have went to get some

Harry: I guess

Why Can’t We Be Friends

Peter: remember when Gwen made us read American Girl and It’s wonderful sequel?

Gwen: yes

Ned: I rather forget

Peter: well I just asked Harley and Harry to play parcheesi 

Ned: use protections

Gwen: I never made Harry or Marco read that

Peter: so I have gathered

Flash: Marco is adorable

Flash: I would love to kiss his pretty arrogant face

Peter: okay?

Flash: I didn’t just type that…

Peter: sure you didn’t

MJ: I have a feeling this got worse

Peter: remember that other series that Gwen made us read

Ned: the one with the Suze and her Spanish ghost

Peter: the other ghost related one

Peter: with dark, tall, and handsome

Ned: what about that one

Peter: I suggested it by talking about Pomegranates

MJ: let me guess they didn’t understand again

Peter: yes

MJ: use protection

Peter: MJ!

MJ: you’re a virgin

Gwen: he is

Gwen: it’s so cute

Peter: you both are mean

Ned: can we change this topic 

Peter: Sorry Ned

Flash: i can’t believe I just read all of that

Shuri: stop blowing up my phone!

Shuri: I’m working on a new project!

MJ: Sorry Princess

Gwen: we will try to keep Peter’s panic to a minimum 

Peter: not funny

MJ: it kinda is

Gwen: you are adorable when you want to be Parker

Peter: I’m going back to my happy place

Flash: tell Loverboys we said hi

Avengers Group Chat

Peter: my friends are mean to me

Nat: I will not kill your friends 

Peter: they must be punished for making fun of me

Clint: what happened this time?

Nat: Peter did something and they are teasing him

Tony: those stuff animals are ordered

Peter: thank you

Peter: I wanted to get Harley and Harry something nice

Peter: for when I ask them out

Tony: okay?

Steve: that is cute Peter

Bucky: now if only another bullhead person would do something like that

Tony: please tell me we are talking about Sam

Sam: what did I ever do to you Stark

Scott: beat him at Mario Kart

Hope: can you guys not argue?

Pepper: that would require them to be responsible 

Carol: which they aren’t. 

Scott: we are

Bucky: we aren’t

Peter: is it bad that I’m more responsible than most of the avengers

Pepper: this is why I worry

Hope: agree

Steve: I would argue but Bucky would just point out everything I have done in my life

Bucky: I would have

Steve: :(

Tony: Don’t worry Steve

Tony: I won’t tell everyone about the time you jumped out of a plane w/o a parachute 

Peter: you just did

Tony: I know that

Tony: shouldn’t you be texting loverboys

Peter: rood

We Are Family

Tony: May we need to talk about Peter

Peter: I’m right here

May: use protections

Peter: MAY!!!

Pepper: be careful and don’t break any hearts

Tony: you are encouraging bad behavior 

Nat: those two are so adorable when it comes to you

Nat: please break their hearts

Pepper: they follow him like puppies

Peter: can I have a puppy?

Tony: no

Pepper: maybe

May: no

Nat: maybe 

Morgan: yes

Peter: Morgan said yes

Tony: Morgan is 10

Morgan: so

Morgan: you let me hear the grown up talks

Peter: Morgan is mature for her age

Pepper: would a dog be a bad idea for the kids

Tony: why is Harley not here to back me up 

May: because he isn’t part of the family until he is dating Peter

Peter: djdheb 

Morgan: I think you broke Petey

Peter: we aren’t dating!

Peter: even if I want to be dating him

Tony: please don’t. 

May: I think the boys are cute together

May: plus Peter is 23 now

May: he can make his own decisions 

Peter: thanks May

Peter: I am planning to ask them out 

May: good boy

Pepper: congrats

Nat: that’s my boy 

Tony: why am I the only reasonable adult in this chat. 

HarBear

Harley: I just walked by Peter’s room

Harry: so?

Harley: he was lying shirtless on his bed

Harley: he was on his phone and I just-

Harley: I want to lick those abs

Harley: I want to kiss him all over his body

Harley: I want Peter in me so bad

Harley: I want Peter to push me against a wall a fuck me so hard that I forgot my name

Harley: I want Peter to beg me to fuck him so hard that he can’t walk

Harry: so true

Harry: also

Harry: why don’t you write this stuff about me

Harley: because you’re mean to me

Harry: :(

Harley: you know if you come to my room now we can do some of these things?

Harry: I like where your mind is going

Harley: I should invite Peter as well

Harry: please do I want to see his reaction. 

My Boys 

Harley: Peter I need you to come to my room

Harry: that is not what I meant

Peter: okay?

Peter: why?

Harley: we will tell you when you get here. 

Harry: please hurry. 

Nedward

Peter: Ned 

Peter: we got to talk

Peter: Something happened 

Ned: what?

Ned: you didn’t get shot again

Peter: no 

Peter: I lost my virginity 

Ned: which one?

Peter: Harley but I kinda slept with both

Ned: you did use protection?

Ned: because as much as I can’t wait to be an uncle I’m not ready. 

Peter: I don’t think you understand how biology works

Ned: Peter did you or did you not

Peter: no

Ned: it was consent right

Peter: yes

Ned: was it good?

Peter: very

Peter: Harley was all sweet and Harry was all bossy. 

Ned: so are you together?

Peter: idk

Peter: I wish. 

Ned: Peter please tell me you are going to talk to them about this

Peter: I will. I’m just nervous. 

Peter: got to go. They are waking up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Why can’t we be friends 

Peter: has Ned told everyone the news 

Flash: what news

MJ: assume he has not

Ned: I only told Betty and she said she wouldn’t tell anyone

Gwen: what did you do?

Peter: I need to do this all at once. 

Ned: Peter come back

Bitch Squad

_ 9 people added to chat _

Peter: okay so welcome everyone is here

Marco: why am I here

Betty: is this about last night

Harry: what happened last night? 

Harley: why am I in another group chat?

Harley: also Peter add me back to the Avenger chat 

Marco: Is joli garçon here?

Flash: don’t call me that

Harry: how do you both know each other

Harley: why are we all here?

Peter: because I got some news

Harry: this isn’t about us dating is it

Peter: :(

Harley: Peter dear you didn’t need to create a chat for this

Peter: but-

Harry: Peter, Harley, and I will be busy for the rest of the day so don’t text us

Betty: why did I need to be added?

Ned: same

Marco: now that they are gone

Marco: joli garçon

Marco: would you like to go out with me when I come to visit

Flash: stop calling me that

Marco: but it is true

Marco: Gwen sent me photos

Harry: this is so funny

Harry: Peter is threatening to take my phone if I don’t stop texting you all.

Ned: bye then

Betty: you all have issues

MJ: so true

Shuri: white boys are together now so I can go move on to other things

MJ: like?

Shuri: flirting with you and Gwen?

Gwen: you do that?

MJ: excuse my blind gf

Peter: better than a blind bf

MJ: weren’t you just yelling at Harry

Peter: Those two are two busy admiring the stuffed animals I bought them

Marco: Harry sent a picture of the Red Panda one

Marco: he seemed so happy

Marco: it was annoying

Peter: Je veux qu’ils soient heureux

Marco: !!!!

Marco: @Harry you didn’t say Peter knew french

Harry: he speaks italian and spanish as well

Harry: he was switching languages on us and poor Harley only speaks basic spanish and english

Harley: he is hot when he does it though

Harley: also Harry does the same thing as well

Harry: please don’t tell people that

Peter: he knows more languages then me though

Peter: I want to teach Harley italian because of Tony

Marco: whose Tony?

Flash: ^

Betty: ^

Peter: our boss

Harley: his mother was italian so Tony speaks in italian

Harley: Peter says he wants me to know it because of Tony but I know why he really wants me to know it

Peter: why is that dear?

Harley: so Harry, you, and I can talk without anyone hearing us

Harry: In your dreams llama boi

Peter: don’t be mean

Peter: now I want him to learn it even more

Peter: i like this idea

Ned: can we keep this off main

Gwen: no let them continue making me regret being friends with them

MJ: I agree

Shuri: same

Betty: same

Flash: I feel lost

Marco: don’t worry joli garçon

Marco: at least you have your looks

Flash: I just searched what that means

Flash: why did no one tell me

Gwen: you wanted us to tell you

MJ: ^

Ned: i don’t know french

Harley: ^

Betty: ^

Harry: that would require me to know why Marco is flirting with you

Harry: I can’t let my brother from another mother date anyone you know

Peter: Harry

Peter: no being mean

Peter: or you will get put into the redemption program as well

Harley: Why is there a redemption program

Ned: Gwen got tired of Flash’s bullshit so he was put on the naughty list

Peter: now Mom and Dad won’t let him off until he behaves

Peter: speaking of mom and dad

We Are Family

_ Harley Keener and Harry Osborn have been added _

Tony: @Harley tell Pepper that we all don’t need a dog

Harley: I said Avengers Group Chat

Peter: you got to be an avenger for that one :P

Harley: but you are there

Peter: I work on their tech

Harley: so do I!

Tony: Peter is the consultant for Spidey

Harry: don’t you hate Spidey

Peter: he is an asshole

Peter: sorry Morgan

Morgan: I’m used to it

Nat: You hurt Peter and I will hunt you both down

Harley: okay

Harry: If I hurt Peter then I will deserve that punishment

Tony: as the reasonable adult here I will make sure you both pay 

Morgan: Peter is dying of laughter

Harry: he is 

Harley: Morgan said something in Italian which made him laugh more

Peter: Morgan said daddy is being unreasonable 

Tony: I love you too Morgana

Morgan: :)

Nat: if anyone is the reasonable adult it’s Pepper

Pepper: I was thinking May but thanks

May: aww thanks Amore!

Pepper: no problem!

Peter: please not on main!

Nat: oh so when you thirst on main it okay but when we do it’s not acceptable. 

Harley: what have I gotten myself into?

Harry: you were already part of this madness. 

Harley: was I?

Peter: Tony literally tried to add you to this chat

Peter: maternal force said no

Harley: we should still get a dog

Harry: why are we now back on that?

Tony: betrayal!!! 

joli garçon

Flash: why didn’t you just say it to my face?

Marco: Que veux-tu que je te dise? 

Flash: I don’t know that language

Marco: say what?

Flash: about the flirting

Flash: I didn’t know you were flirting

Marco: bêta, you are magnifique 

Flash: I just looked all that up

Flash: I have never been complimented in another language 

Flash: I normally deal with my dad complaining about me

Marco: you and Harry could have daddy issue meetings

Flash: but then I couldn’t spend time with you

Marco: c'est pour de vrai? 

Marco: I-

Flash: yes it is for real

Marco: are you sure?

Marco: je ne veux pas perdre mon cœur à un joli garçon qui ne peut pas m’aimer pour moi 

Flash: I’m sure

Flash: wow

Flash: I-

Flash: Marco are you okay?

Marco: I am. 

Marco: the last guy I dated left me

Marco: for another guy

Marco: I kinda don’t talk to him now

Flash: he didn’t deserve you

Marco: thanks joli garçon

Flash: anytime

My Boys

Harley: sometimes I wonder why the sky is blue

Peter: go to bed!

Harry: ^^

Harley: I can’t sleep

Harley: I had a dream I was in therapy and like just thinking about it now and like

Harley: I can’t sleep

Harry: are you okay?

Peter: should i come over and cuddle with you?

Harley: Nah

Harley: I’ll find something to do

Peter: I’ll be there in a second

Harry: I wish I could

Harry: but it’s too late

Harley: Peter is here

Peter: (picture of Harley and Peter cuddling)

Peter: I got him this time

Peter: I sang to him in Italian and he feel asleep

Harry: thank you for watching out for our boy

Peter: np

Harley: I wake up to see you both have been talking about me

Harley: Peter is asleep and he is so cute

Harley: his bed hair is so sexy and like I just want to run my fingers through it

Harley: but I’m scared to wake him

Harry: he is going to see that when he wakes up. 

Harley: good

Harley: he can see how much he tortured me

Peter: Harley is currently running his hand through my hair

Harry: I want to do that

Peter: when you are more awake you can 

Peter: I got a idea

Harley: nothing ever starts off while we you say that

Peter: true

Peter: but

Harry: so now he is going to tell us said plan

Peter: I was thinking we could all pull our money and get a place together

Harry: that sounds like a good plan

Harley: three bedroom or one 

Harry: one with two couches

Peter: so when you both screw up I can send you both to the couch

Harley: damn

Harry: Peter read my mind

Harley: Peter is just being cruel to me

Harry: you deserve it

Harley: he got up and walked away

Harry: p+f was amazing

Peter: Perry!

Harry: Peter the platypus 

Harley: I got an amazing idea

Peter: I am listening

Harry: I am judging

Harley: we create a Rhodey the play types song based on that song

Peter: we get Tony to sing it

Harley: yes!

Harry: have FRIDAY record it?

Peter: ofc

Harley: I just found Tony and handed him the lyrics

Peter: yes!

Avengers Group Chat

FRIDAY: (video sent of Tony singing Rhodey the Platypus song)

Peter: #[ ]’>

Nat: #[ ]’>

Clint: #[ ]’>

Sam: #[ ]’>

Wanda: #[ ]’>

Vision: #[ ]’>

Pepper: #[ ]’>

Tony: why?

Rhodey: that was not cool

Tony: Harley handed me the words

Peter: he did?

Tony: Peter was in on whatever was done by his reaction alone

Peter: I feel betrayed 

Nat: wow

Nat: you are becoming a mini Stark each and everyday

Peter: I know

Tony: don’t just agree with her

Peter: why not?

Steve: what did u just walk into

Bucky: I was cuddling with my loves and now they are both looking at their phones

Bucky: oh

Bucky: Peter that was a great idea

Peter: wasn’t mine

Bucky: Harley actually used his brain

Peter: he does do that

Bucky: I am shocked

Peter: he is adorable when he is thinking 

Nat: didn’t we have this talk already?

Peter: but-

Peter: I was just telling the truth

Tony: no thirsting on main!

Rhodey: yeah Tony

Tony: what did I do

Rhodey: “oh Steve please notice me!”

Rhodey: “Bucky is so hot he could push me up against a wall”

Tony: I feel attacked

Peter: well it’s true

Rhodey: you aren’t any better

Rhodey: “I just lost my virginity to two boys”

Rhodey: “oh they are so hot”

Rhodey: “thirsting on main because I think I’m special”

Peter: did I hurt you

Peter: also how did you know?

Rhodey: Tony overheard your phone call with Ned

Peter: wtf Tony

Nat: including the part about no protections

Peter: wtf

Peter: I am 23

Peter: I deserve privacy

Tony: you live in my house?

Peter: not for long 

Pepper: did I miss something?

Tony: Peter?

Tony: what do you mean by that

Tony: don’t make me call you

Steve: Peter left

Steve: he said he was going to swing 

Tony: oh fuck

HarBear

Harley: spidey is out

Harry: yes!!!

Harley: why do you like spidey so much

Harry: cause I can

Harley: he arrested your dad

Harry: I hate my dad 

Harley: same

Harley: but like why spidey 

Harry: because he saved me

Harry: I wouldn’t be able to work on art without him

Harry: he is my hero

Harley: I think I know who spidey is

Harry: sndjsismsn 

Harry: who?

Harley: I’ll tell you when I have proof

Harry: :(

Harry: okay

Harley: but if I’m right you know him

Harry: :o

Harry: I want to know now

Harley: but if I’m wrong

Harry: fine

Harley: Hey have you heard from Peter

Harry: I can try getting him in chat

My Boys

Harry: @peter you’ve been quiet

Harley: @peter where are you

Harry: Peter!!!

Harley: Petey Pie

Peter: this is Tony

Peter: he is resting

Peter: he got hurt when he went out for a bit

Peter: I’ll have him text you both in the morning

Harley: thanks

Harry: thank you

Harley: wait he got hurt?!

Harry: it can’t be that bad

Harry: or Tony would have told us

Harley: not why I’m worried

Petey Pie

Harley: we need to talk

Harley: I know your Spider-Man 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> joli garçon - pretty boy  
> Je veux qu’ils soient heureux - I want them both to be happy  
> Amore -Love  
> Que veux-tu que je te dise? - What do you want me to say?  
> Bêta - silly boy  
> Magnifique - gorgeous   
> c'est pour de vrai? - is this for real?  
> je ne veux pas perdre mon cœur à un joli garçon qui ne peut pas m’aimer pour moi - I don’t want to lose my heart to a pretty boy who can’t love me for me


	4. Chapter 4

Petey Pie

Harley: I know your Spider-Man 

Peter: I didn’t not expect this

Harley: so can I join the secret chat now

Peter: you just tell me you know and then ask to join the avengers chat

Peter: Harley this is my secret

Harley: look

Harley: I’m not asking because I know your secret

Harley: I have been working on a suit

Peter: does Tony know?

Harley: no

Peter: why not?

Harley: he wouldn’t tell me to stop working on it

Peter: well then he would be right!

Peter: this life is dangerous!

Harley: I love you

Peter: siskskejwo

Peter: stop changing the subject

Harley: I’m not

Harley: I made the suit to help you

Peter: oh

Harley: I figured out a while ago

Harley: I just never had proof until now

Peter: don’t tell Harry

Harley: only if you do

Peter: I put his dad in jail

Harley: he told me something and I think you should see

My Boys

Peter: sorry about last night

Harry: you’re alive!!!

Peter: I am

Harley: so?

Peter: not now

Harry: did I miss something

Peter: Harley is being annoying 

Harley: am not!

Peter: so we should hang out today

Harley: yes we should 

Harry: you both are acting funny 

Harley: tell Peter why Spidey is your favorite hero. 

Harry: because he saved my life

Peter: spidey never told me that

Harry: when he arrested my dad

Harry: my dad wasn’t the best person

Harry: I got to be my own person when Spidey put him behind bars

Peter: I-

Peter: spidey felt bad about that

Harry: tell him he is amazing 

Harry: you should introduce us

Harley: you should

Peter: let me talk to Tony about this

We Are Family

Harry: Tony!!!

Tony: yes Osborn?

Harry: I want to meet Spidey!!!

Harry: Peter said he would have to talk to you!!!

Harry: so I thought I would just ask you!!!

Tony: I feel that I am missing something 

Harley: Harry is a huge fan of Spidey

Peter: he wants to meet Spidey

Peter: I said we had to talk

May: that is so adorable

Pepper: you can meet Spidey

Pepper: Spidey is going to be nice and show up

Nat: Spidey just read that from over my shoulder

Nat: He said betrayal from all sides

Harley: was it really from over your shoulder?

Peter: you are a horrible person who is just as bad as Tony

Tony: why am I being dragged into this?

Peter: because you are as bad as him at keeping secrets

Peter: by the way we need to talk about something

Harley: About spidey?

Harry: am I missing something

Pepper: probably

May: you get used to it

Nat: Rhodey just came in and told Spidey off for the whole prank he pulled on him

Harley: must have been better than our platypus prank

Morgan: it was

Morgan: he webbed a platypus onto the War Machine armor

Peter: well he did mess with the Spidey suit

Peter: I had to make a new one

Morgan: You still wore it

Harry: why did Peter wear the Spider-Man suit?

Harry: what am I missing

Harley: I think Peter needs to tell you something

Prince

_ Call Begin 12:23 _

_ Call End 1:45 _

My Boys

Harley: @Harry @Peter have you guys talked

Harley: Guys please answer me

Harley: look we need to all talk about this.

Harley: look just text or call me out of this chat so i know you both are okay

IronDad

Peter: so I just got done talking to Harry

Peter: he is a little upset but he is annoyed with Harley

Peter: which is what I need to talk to you about

Peter: Harley made a suit

Tony: I know

Peter: you know!

Peter: why haven’t you dont anything about it!

Tony: he is 22. 

Tony: I can’t control him

Tony: which reminds me

Tony: I know you want to move in with loverboys

Tony: but I have an alternative

Peter: which is?

Tony: I can turn one of the lower floors into a floor for you boys

Tony: if you would like

Peter: I would ahve to talk to them

Peter: have*

Tony: alright

Peter: thank you for that though

Tony: No problem kid

Tony: if you need anything I am here for you

Peter: are you dying?

Tony:  ~~ no i just dont want to lose you boys  ~~ (Message deleted)

Tony: no

Tony: just worried about you

Peter: dont worry

Peter: I have Harley and Harry

Tony: like i should trust those two

Peter: that is the Tony Stark that I know

Avenger Group Chat

Tony: it has come to my attention that we have a new recruit

Nat: not this again

Peter: Tony no

Rhodey: the kid said no so I’m worried

Scott: it can’t be as bad as last time

Hope: who was added last time?

Rhodey: Bucky 

Bucky: I know where you sleep Lang

Hope: :o

Scott: I’m not scared of you

Steve: Bucky… no killing

_ Harley Keener has been added to chat _

Peter: I told you no

Harley: why am I here

Tony: meet Iron Lad. Please note that he also answers to idiot. 

Harley: I came here for a good time

Harley: but I have just been insulted 

Harley: how did the talk go @peter

Peter: I keep getting notifications but nothing is popping up

Tony: Kid

Harley: so you are ignoring me

Harley: is Harry ignoring me as well?

Harley: or is it fencing day 

Peter: again with the weird notifications

Bucky: what did the other kid do?

Rhodey: They were fine at breakfast

Nat: Morgan revealed Peter’s identity to Harry and Peter and Harry has a talk that end with them deciding to ignore Harley 

Rhodey: that seems very specific

Rhodey: When was Harry at the tower?

Nat: it was in the chat that Tony kicked you out of

Peter: Tony is mean

_ Tony Stark has been removed for the chat _

Nat: I never thought I would see the day

Rhodey: oh no

Rhodey: I did that

Steve: Peter is laughing so hard he didn’t realize Harley was behind him

Harley: he hit me!

Peter: it wasn’t hard

Peter: don’t walk up behind someone 

Wanda: I woke up to this blowing up my phone

Wanda: please move your drama to another chat

Peter: I don’t want to

Harley: I’m calling both of you 

Harley: you both better pick up your damn phones

Peter: why?

_ Tony Stark has been added to the chat _

Tony: I’m back bitches

Rhodey: Peter…

Peter: wasn’t me

Harley: tell your son that he will pick up his damn phone when I call him

Tony: I’m not getting in the middle of this

Rhodey: this is why I hate group chats

Pepper: agree

My Boys

_ Call Began 6:23 _

_ Call Ended 8:52 _

My Boys

Peter: LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS 

Harley: TO DEFEAT THE HUNS

Harry: DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS

Peter: WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS

Harley: YOURE THE SADDEST BUNCH I EVER MEET

Harry: BUT I CAN BEAT BEFORE WERE THROUGH

Peter: SOMEHOW ILL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU

Harley: that was beautiful guys

Harry: who idea was this again

Peter: mine

Harley: Peter is the best 

Harry: ^^

Harry: question 

Peter: possible answer

Harry: when are you going to tell Tony the truth

Harley: :o

Peter: oh about that

Peter: I’m going to wait a while

Harley: I can’t believe Tony didn’t know

Harry: I can’t believe that Ned didn’t say anything to anyone

Peter: Ned doesn’t know

Harry: oh shit

Harley: I can’t believe that Peter keep that from Ned

Peter: so I’m going to be watching a movie in my room

Peter: would you both like to join me?

Harry: I’ll be there in five

Harley: I’ll bring the popcorn

Nedward

Peter: so we need to talk

Ned: yes?

Peter: like a call

Ned: give me a second

_ Call Begins 11:23 _

_ Call Ends 12:03 _

joli garçon

Marco: Eugene

Marco: we should watch Tangled

Flash: I thought you were in France

Marco: share screen

Flash: I’m in

Marco: :)

Flash: will you sing all the songs in French?

Marco: of course

My Boys

Harry: Marco sent new a picture of him watching tangled with Flash

Harry: they are kinda cute right 

Peter: why did I look at my phone 

Harley: Peter 

Peter: yes?

Harley: Tony just said your going to Italy in a week

Peter: oh 

Peter: May and I are going to Italy 

Peter: I forgot to tell you both

Harry: why are you guys going?

Peter: May wants me to see where she grew up 

Harley: that’s adorable

Harry: enjoy yourself

Peter: I will

Harley: I will miss you

Harry: I will miss you more

Peter: so you two like ever stop fighting over me

Harley: occasionally 

Harry: we think of other things to fight over

Peter: cute

Harry: shit

Harley: what?

Harry: I will be in France for two weeks

Harry: I leave in two weeks

Peter: wtf

Peter: I’ll be in Italy for a month

Harley: then there is me 

Harley: why?

Harry: Tony will be behind your give you company

Peter: don’t forget Morgan

Harley: I will be alone for two weeks

Harry: video chat does exist 

Peter: I’ll call you both daily and text you nonstop 

Harley: I love you so much Peter

Harley: I have strong feelings about you as well Harry

Harry: :)))

Peter: we should have a party

Harley: agree

Harry: okay

Harley: should we invite the squad

Peter: we should 

Bitch Squad

Peter: we are having a party for Harry and me

Marco: why?

Harry: you can’t come

Marco: oh 

Marco: I forgot you are coming to France

Ned: Why do you have to leave Peter?

MJ: it’s only a month

Flash: Parker will be gone for a month?

Harry: yeah

Flash: and we are celebrating him leaving?

Harry: well me and him

Harley: my boys are leaving me

Shuri: I can’t wait to see you again!

Shuri: except Peter because he won’t be in town

Peter: it sucks that you arrive the day I’m leaving

Harley: we get to meet the princess of Wakanda 

Harry: yes

Marco: not cool

Gwen: you both will like Shuri

Flash: wait Shuri is a princess

Betty: Yep

Ned: how did you not know that. 

Shuri: better question why are you still here

Flash: Mom!

Betty: who is mom?

Gwen: if I am to go based on club positions I believe it would be me

Peter: Gwen watches OHSHC

Harry: I don’t want to know

Harley: same

Ned: Peter is Honey Senpai

Gwen: yes!!!

Peter: the fuck no

Gwen: Peter looks like a cinnamon roll but he can kill you

Betty: one minute we are on a normal conversation and the next Peter is plotting murder

Gwen: everyone: / peter: I would like to remind you all that I know people

Flash: this is kinda creepy 

Gwen: I think it’s cute

Peter: Babes can you both defend my honor

Harry: I’ll think about it

Harley: ^^

Peter: no cuddles

Harry: Peter is the most precious person

Harley: Peter deserves to be treated with only respect

Peter: :)

HarBear

Harley: are you going to tell Peter?

Harry: no?

Harley: he is going to find out

Harry: just a little longer

Harry: he will be out of town

Harley: fine 

Harley: but you tell him when he gets back

Harley: I told Tony the truth

Harry: about Peter

Harley: he wasn’t happy 

Harry: of course he wasn’t 

Harry: but he should know that happen two years ago

Harley: I know that 

Harry: get some sleep

Harley: only if you do

Harry: I will love

Harley: <3

Harry: <3


	5. Chapter 5

IronDad

Tony: kid 

Peter: adult

Tony: Harley told me about two years ago

Peter: oh

Tony: you didn’t tell me about that

Peter: I didn’t think you would care

Tony: kid…

Peter: look I haven’t even told Ned about that

Tony: Peter it was a date

Peter: it was a date two years ago that didn’t have anything that came from it

Tony: Harley and Harry disagree 

Peter: look I never even told Ned about the dates

Tony: so there were more than one

Peter: maybe

Peter: but then I had to call it off

Peter: because I was deal with Harry’s dad

Peter: and afternoon that I had to change my number because of the stalker and they never got my new number 

Tony: kid…

Peter: no, I don’t want your judgment

Peter: I was an adult 

Peter: I made my decision and I regret them now because I could have been with two amazing people but I was foolish 

Tony: I was just going to say don’t mess this up again

Peter: I won’t

My Boys

Peter: Tony took that better than I expected 

Harley: he loves you as his own son

Peter: I can’t believe I’m leaving you both

Harry: I can’t either

Harry: who will you cuddle with

Peter: myself

Harley: I’m going to miss you 

Harley: we should have a cuddle party that is just us three

Peter: agreed

Harry: I’ll be there

Peter: ugh!!

Peter: there is a new hero out there

Peter: who looks like a certain villain

Harley: oh?

Harry: he must be cool 

Peter: we just worked together 

Peter: he or she is nice

Harley: our boy got a partner in crime

Harry: oui

Bitch Squad

Peter: Marco

Harry: Polo

Marco: Polo

Harley: Polo

Betty: Polo

Ned: Polo

Flash: Marco <3

Peter: so Harley and Harry decided to play truth and dare

Peter: and Harley asked Harry about his first kiss

Harry: Harley is now mad at me

Peter: but then he went on to mention that Marco was his first French kiss. 

Marco: I forgot about that

Marco: Harry was my first kiss

Harley: Harry was my first kiss

Peter: Harry was my first kiss

Peter: we were eight 

Harry: it was on the playground

Harley: you both are cute

Marco: wait you knew each other longer than two years ago

Ned: see a best friend is suppose to know about two years ago

Peter: I told you 

Ned: two years after it happened

MJ: did I miss something? 

Betty: according to Ned you missed everything

Flash: Peter was my first kiss

Peter: we aren’t supposed to talk about that

Gwen: Peter it’s not a shame

Peter: Mom!

Harley: I need to know now

MJ: what?

Harley: everyone’s first kiss

Harley: cause it seems like it is very intergroup 

Ned: Peter on a dare

Betty: Peter

Gwen: Peter

MJ: Peter 

Peter: yes

Flash: Peter has gotten around this group

Harley: as anyone not kissed Peter

Marco: non 

Peter: I never kissed Marco

Marco: we can change that

Flash: umm… no

Harley: I’m cool with Peter not kissing you

Harry: I’m also cool with Peter not kissing you 

Peter: hey Marco we should meet up when I’m in Europe

Marco: you’re going to be in Europe???

Peter: I’m going to Italy in a few days

Harley: he is leaving us

Harry: we will have to go to Italy

Marco: yes!!!

Marco: I will meet Peter!!!

Peter: and I will meet Marco!!!

Harley: now I’m worried

Harry: I’ll be there

Shuri: correction I have also not kissed Peter

Peter: I forgot Shuri was here

Shuri: I see how it is Parker

Shuri: one time Peter and I made lightsabers

Peter: lets not talk about this 

Shuri: Peter got hit and then we had to explain to Tony why we made the lightsabers

Peter: don’t

Shuri: Peter was put on pain meds and they made him loopy

Shuri: and he was talking about these two boys

Peter: please stop

MJ: no keep going

Shuri: note this was like two years ago after he changed his phone numbers

Harry: Merde!

Harley: oh fuck

Ned: oh so now you all want to talk about this

Peter: Ned

Ned: Peter was dating Harley and Harry before he changed his number and forgot to tell them

Harry: why did you change your number?

Peter: we don’t talk about that

Ned: his stalker

MJ: his stalker

Gwen: Peter had a stalker?

Marco: we need more to this story

Peter: I rather not talk about this 

Ned: it was a bad time for him

MJ: wait?

MJ: you both did date Peter before all of this

Peter: I rather we move on to something else

Gwen: MJ just told me with little details

Gwen: I’m sorry you had to go through that

Gwen: I think you are amazing. 

Gwen: don’t let anyone tell you that you aren’t

My Boys

Harry: I’m coming to pick you up so we can all have ice cream

Harley: Yes!

Peter: MJ told you

Harry: I can’t believe someone found out you were spidey and decided to stalk you 

Harley: I want to find them and throw them in a jail cell to rot for the rest of their life

Peter: they are in jail now for endangering my life

Harley: well that is good

Harry: let us know if you need to talk through anything

Peter: i will

Harry: so you ready for Italy?

Peter: Sono

Peter: Non vedo l'ora

Peter: ma mi mancherete entrambi

Harley: skdhshs

Peter: Harley came into the room while May and I were talking 

Harry: don’t explain anymore

Harry: I know about his language kink

Peter: I didn’t 

Harry: I should have warned you

Harry: Umm…. why did it just get quiet 

Harley: Peter decided to speak Italian 

Harry: je suis en route

Why Can’t We Be Friends?

Flash: so are we going to talk about why you are really going to Italy?

Peter: what do you mean?

Ned: you aren’t going with May

Ned: May has to work

Ned: and you are going to North Italy

MJ: omg

Gwen: you’re going on the Stark family vacay

Peter: maybe

Peter: Tony asked me to come with them

Shuri: you are going to Italy with Tony, Bucky, and Steve?

Peter: Morgan will be there

Peter: Actually Steve and Bucky aren’t coming

Peter: it’s just Tony taking Morgan and I 

Shuri: why?

Peter: dad and kid bonding time?

MJ: then why isn’t Harley coming

Peter: Look I don’t make the rules

Peter: he has to work 

Shuri: I just asked Harley and he is now confused

Peter: shit

Peter: i told them May and I were going 

MJ: boyfriend of the year goes to Peter

Peter: I’m going to a place where I am love

My Boys

Harley: Peter

Harley: why was I not invited?

Peter: Tony said that you had something to do

Harry: what am I missing?

Harley: I want to go to Italy

Peter: Tony said no

Harry: wait

Harry: what is going on?

Harley: Tony is taking Peter and Morgan to Italy

Harley: well I have to stay back for meetings 

Peter: I’m sorry 

Peter: maybe next time?

Harley: fine 

Harry: you could always come to France with me?

Harley: I could

Peter: but your meetings!

Harley: I’m sure pepper won’t mind me taking two weeks off 

Boss

Harley: can I take two weeks off

Pepper: you can

Pepper: why?

Harley: Harry wants to take me to France with him 

Pepper: wait when are these two weeks

Harley: he leaves in a week. 

Pepper: I have to say no this time

Pepper: I know you hates surprises but I have a surprise for you 

Harley: so the whole reason I couldn’t go to Italy was because you have a surprise for me. 

Pepper: yes

Harley: why didn’t you tell me sooner

Pepper: you would have been trying to figure it out. 

Pepper: it’s in two weeks 

Harley: thanks Pepper

Pepper: no problem

My Boys

Harley: Pepper has a surprise for me

Harry: that’s great! 

Peter: I’m sure you will like it

Harley: I’m excited

Peter: maybe it will make up for not seeing me for a whole month 

Harry: I can’t wait to be in France

Peter: I can’t wait for Marco to visit 

Harry: hey

Peter: ;)

Harley: you both are cute

Harley: Harry you’re coming over tonight?

Harry: I have to see Peter off in the morning

Peter: you both are sweet

Prince

Harry: I thought he was going to blow the plan

Peter: I know

Harry: Pepper is taking care of getting him there 

Peter: yes and Tony and I will have everything set up

Peter: Gwen and MJ are planning to get everyone over on time

Harry: I can’t wait!

Peter: I can’t either 

Peter: shit

Peter: I need to get him a present

Harry: done. 

Peter: I can’t just put my name on your present

Harry: ;)

Peter: what did you get Harley?

Harry: wouldn’t you like to know

Harry: I plan to wrap it up after the party when he is distracted

Peter: HARRY!!

Harry: I got him something else that I’ll put both our names on. Don’t worry. 

Peter: I am worrying

Peter: you were joking about the last part

Harry: maybe

Peter: you better have been

Peter: I’m not a present

Harry: who says I was just wrapping you up

Peter: I-

Peter: Harold

Peter: no

Harry: I can’t believe you planned out this party and he still hasn’t figured out. 

Peter: I’m just that good

Peter: I got an idea 

Harry: what 

Peter: so you know how Harley is from TN

Harry: you aren’t going to get him boots

Peter: no

Peter: what if I got me boots

Harry: buy me a pair

Peter: with skinny jeans

Harry: I got those but another pair wouldn’t hurt

Peter: a flannel

Harry: buy me one

Peter: and to top it all off a cowboy hat

Harry: I like this idea

Harry: cowboy might not but I like it

Peter: he will 

Peter: Harley will love it

Harry: if you say so

Peter: if not I know Italian and you know French 

joli garçon

Flash: I can’t wait to meet you

Marco: I can’t wait either

Flash: I’m counting down the days. 

Marco: I am as well

Marco: Harry keeps mocking me but the boy wouldn’t know pretty if it hit him in the face

Flash: I’m not pretty

Marco: you are

Flash: I-

Flash: you are amazing

Marco: I know

Flash: why can’t we meet sooner

Marco: because the plan is to meet on the day before Harley’s birthday

Marco: then we will all celebrate his birthday in Italy 

Flash: why Italy

Marco: that was Peter’s idea

Marco: if it was up to me we would all go to France

Flash: I just wish you were here

Marco: same

My Boys

Peter: I’ll tell you both when I have landed

Harley: miss you

Harry: miss you more

Harley: I miss him so much

Harry: I do too

Harley: Happy looked at me weird when he dropped you off

Harley: Harry

Harry: sorry I had to message Gwen

Harry: she is still upset about not coming to France

Harley: I wish I could go with you

Harry: it won’t be long until he is back in our arms

Harley: I know

Abby

Abby: change of plans

Harley: no

Abby: I can’t make it to New York this year

Harley: Abby!

Abby: I know it is tradition but Lila asked me to spend the week with her and her family

Harley: it’s getting serious?

Abby: it is

Harley: will mom still be coming?

Abby: she can’t get off

Harley: it’s cool. 

Harley: Harry and Peter are both out of town as well

Harley: I can just spend my birthday with friends 

Abby: that sounds fun 

My Boys

Peter: just landed in Italy

Peter: miss you both and can’t wait to be back in your arms as well

Peter: Harry I got the package you sent ahead

Harry: np

Harley: have fun!

Peter: I will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Merde - shit  
> Sono - I am  
> Non vedo l'ora - i can't wait  
> ma mi mancherete entrambi - but i’ll miss you both  
> je suis en route - I am on my way


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly told in flashback and only has one text scene...

15 years ago

Peter was giggling as Harry told him about his latest trip to France. Emily took Harry to France over the summers to see her family. Peter had been close with the family for years and he had been there for most of Harry’s life. The two friends talked as they laughed. 

“My cousin, Mary, was telling me about her first kiss,” Harry said. Peter looked at him confused. “It got me thinking about stuff.”

“About what?” Peter asked.

“I don’t want to just give my first kiss to someone who doesn’t deserve it,” Harry said. Peter nodded. Peter grinned as an idea came to him.   
  


“What if we kissed?” Peter said. Harry seemed surprised but looked to see if May or Emily could see them. Harry moved closer and gave his friend a quick peck on the lips. Peter was surprised but he finally broke into giggles. 

“Do you think that we will always be friends?” Harry asked when Peter stopped giggling.

“I never want to be away from you, Harry Osborn,” Peter said.

“Neither do I, Peter Parker,” Harry said. 

~

Ten years ago

“But why do you have to go?” Peter asked. Harry looked at the casket and wished he was in there. He wanted away from the world. There was only one thing left in his world and that was Peter Parker. Gwen and Mary tried to get the boys to join them but the two wouldn’t move away from the tree they had found. 

“Norman doesn’t want me to stay in the country now that she is gone. I look too much like her,” Harry said.

“I don’t want you to go,” Peter said as he looked into his eyes. Harry saw the desperation. 

“When I’m eighteen and can get away, I’m going to find you,” Harry said. 

“And do what?” Peter asked. 

“This,” Harry said before he kissed the other boy. Peter let out a noise as Harry held him close. Peter didn’t think that Harry would have remembered their first kiss but this one was so much better than their first. It would take years before the two would kiss again though. 

Seven years later

Harley Keener had just moved to New York. He was walking around the park when he saw a boy drawing a picture. 

“Hey Darling,” Harley said. “What are you drawing?”

“The trees,” Harry said looking at the other boy. “You are not from around here.”

“No, I am not,” Harley said. Harry looked up as if he saw someone before he froze and looked hurt. Harley turned to see a boy with a dark haired girl.

“Guessing you were expecting to see her without the boy,” Harley said. Harry looked at the boy before he got up and kissed him. Harley hadn’t expected this for a first kiss. He was genuinely surprised. 

“Harry?” a voice said. The boy moved away from Harley. 

“Peter! It’s been some time,” Harry said. Harley did not miss how the boy looked him up and down as if he was judging him. 

“Sorry I didn’t expect you to be here in the park. This is my boyfriend,” Harry said. Peter nodded.

“Harley,” Harley supplied. He saw Peter look taken back by the accent. 

“So you go to Horizon?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Harley said, grateful that Tony was sending him there. 

“Well, maybe we should get together sometime,” Peter said. 

“Maybe,” Harry said. The girl next to him made a noise.

“Oh Harry, this is my girlfriend, Michelle,” Peter said. He sounded guilty.

“Nice to meet you, Michelle. You might want to keep a tight rope on Peter. He is one of the good ones,” Harry said. 

“He is,” Michelle said. “As nice as it is to meet both of you, we have tickets to an art show to go to.” Harry and Peter said their goodbyes as Harley and MJ watched. Harry watched Peter leave until he was so far gone. 

“Ex-boyfriend?” Harley asked.

“Best friend who was almost my boyfriend. I figured with me coming back to New York that he might want to start up what we almost had,” Harry said. “Sorry for kissing you. I didn’t mean to be so abrupt but I just wanted to make him jealous.”

“It was great for a first kiss,” Harley said. “You are also lucky that I happen to be going to Horizon.” 

“No way!” Harry said excitedly as he told Harley all about Horizon and how excited he was to be going there.

~

Two years ago.

Peter came in from another patrol as Ned looked at him. Peter was tired lately as he went to freshen up. 

“You never clean up after patrols,” Ned said. 

“I have a study session with two friends,” Peter lied. He had run into Harry and had sort of asked Harry and his friend, Harley out. He had done it by accident but he had a crush on them both. 

“Have fun and don’t stay out too late,” Ned said as Peter nodded. Peter was already running behind. 

Peter ended up being late but not by much. He found Harley and Harry and kissed both of their cheeks before sitting down.

“I would say you lost your watch but you have never been good with time,” Harry said. Peter grinned.

“As a matter of fact my alarm forgot to go off,” Peter said. “I had it all set and it just decided to be ten minutes late.”

“I think you need a new alarm,” Harley said. 

“His uncle would tell him that he would be late to his own funeral when we were kids,” Harry said. 

“He did,” Peter said. The three continued to talk as Peter enjoyed the conversation that they were having. It was a good date for the most part. In the end, Harry asked him and Harley out again and that he would pay instead of Peter next time. Peter didn’t think anything could go wrong but he was later proven wrong.

~

A girl had been following him on campus for a week. Peter didn’t think anything of it until she showed up in Queens. She started appearing everywhere both Peter and Spidey were. When Spidey finally asked her about what she wanted with him. She told him that she was planning to marry him. 

“Excuse me?” Peter had asked as the girl talked about their wedding and future together. Peter told her to leave him alone before he involved the cops. Peter told Matt after the first incident. Matt had helped him find legal ways to take care of her and he knew he should listen to Matt. He figured that he could talk sense into her. 

“Something wrong?” Harley asked as they were about to go in to get popcorn.

“A class is not as easy as I thought,” Peter lied as Harley nodded and went into the theater as Peter was about to follow when he saw her. She looked annoyed as she came over to him and whispered that she would ruin him before walking away. Peter freaked and ran out of there. He called Tony and Matt immediately. They got the girl into a place so she couldn’t do anything to Peter but then she somehow got a hold of his number and Peter had to change his number. He was so focused on everything else that he forgot to tell Harley and Harry. 

Peter was going to find them and apologize but then Norman Osborn tried to kill him and he had him locked up. Peter didn't want Harry to ever feel that he had to choose between family or love. Peter left a note on Harry’s door apologizing to them both and that he couldn’t continue dating them. There was too much danger in his life. Harry and Harley would never get the note though because Flash stopped them from getting the note. 

Flash had a crush on Peter but Peter never would reciprocate that crush as he would leave Flash there thinking he wasn’t good enough. Peter didn’t know about the crush though. He was so focused on Harry and Harley that he never thought about Flash in that way even when they became better friends. 

Before the first text to Harley after two years.

Peter knew it was stupid but today was two years since he broke things off with Harley and Harry. Bucky and Steve had asked him to join them in a drinking game. Peter had been seeing both boys but they rarely saw him. Harley worked for Tony and lived at the Tower with the family, but Peter avoided him. He couldn’t look at Harley without regret. He regretted not being there for the other boy. 

“If you turned back time would you change anything?” Peter asked Steve. He was a little tipsy by that point.

“I would have kissed Bucky sooner,” Steve said. Bucky rolled his eyes as Thor said another. Peter was drinking more knowing it wasn’t the wisest idea. Bucky walked away as Peter sent the text to Gwen.

Gwen

Peter: i need a numbre

Gwen: why?

Peter: cause I asked you

Peter: it is Harls and HarBear’s numbers

Gwen: umm sure

Peter: thanks

Before Peter knew it he was texting the two boys and telling them that he wanted to get with them. Steve took his phone after he realized he was too drunk and got Peter to bed. Peter was asleep dreaming of Harry and Harley. 

When Peter woke he was confused. He remembered Harry and Harley being in his memory but not why. Peter got up and started muttering the word no over and over again as he saw the text. He decided a group text would suffice for an apology as he laid in his bed rethinking everything. Was it such a bad thing that they found out? Maybe this could be his second chance? Peter didn’t expect them to figure out who he was quickly and then be nice about it. It might have been two years but it was still two years ago. That was until Flash texted him letting him know the truth about the letter. Peter had his second chance. Well, maybe he did. The two probably hated him for disappearing after the stalker. 

~

Present

“This is going to be the best birthday that Harley has ever had,” Peter said as Harry told him about what they had done that day.

“I hope so,” Harry said. “Did Lila and Abby arrive as well today?”

“They did,” Peter said. “Macy will be in the day before Pepper brings in Harley and I plan to have everyone ready to give our boy the best birthday ever.”

“Did you try on the clothes?” Harry asked.

“I didn't,” Peter said. “I will send some pictures your way soon enough and you can enjoy them until you and Marco get here.” 

“Okay did Steve and Bucky get in alright?” Harry asked. 

“Yep, they will be working on making sure that we have everything ready while Morgan and I spend some time with Tony. Tony really wants to bond on top of planning a birthday party,” Peter said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said. “I will be there in about a little over a week and then I will help you plan for this party as well.” Peter smiled glad that he had Harry helping him out. He knew that he couldn’t do anything without the boy who had been there for Harley when Peter broke things off. 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Peter said. Harry said the same before he hung up and Peter went back to planning the perfect week for Harley. Peter didn’t want anything to mess up.


	7. Chapter 7

My Boys

Peter: Tony just told off this woman and it was hilarious.

Peter: she tried to flirt with him and he said he was committed to his loves. 

Peter: Tony told her off for trying to get in his pants with his children there

Harley: this is interesting

Harry: so I can’t cook to save my life

Harley: we know this 

Harry: well I wanted bread but I’m too lazy to go to the store

Peter: oh no

Peter: please tell me you are alright?

Harry: I’m fine. The bread is just burnt. 

Harley: I’ll buy you bread if you promise not to try to make it. 

Harry: I know now 

Harry: I am having a breakfast sandwich delivered. 

Peter: good Harry

Harley: we need to get a place so I can monitor our boy. 

Peter: Umm…

Peter: so about wanting a place

Peter: would it be weird to move just down a few floors?

Harley: why?

Peter: Tony offered us a floor

Harry: I’m cool with that

Harley: I’m not

Harley: what is Tony’s endgame

Peter: he is a dad

Peter: dads care about their children. 

Harry: unless they hurt them

Harley: or leave them to fend for themselves

Peter: fuck

Peter: I’m sorry

Harley: don’t apologize

Harry: we will think about the offer. 

Peter: okay but be honest with me

Harley: Harry told me that he is not happy with you being gone

Peter: well I got some stories for you

Harley: what other stupid things has Tony done?

Peter: so we found this lgbt+ cafe and Tony and I got along with the barista only to find out she is the owner so she tell us about how this was her dream and that she have a few friends who are fans of Spidey and I mentioned working with Spidey

Peter: She got a picture with me and Tony and I asked if I could send an autograph photo of spidey because she adores fans. She said she would love that and so I have a new friend named Lily. 

Harley: Lily sounds nice 

Peter: we plan to stop here a few more times. 

Harry: I want to meet Lily

Peter: you will 

Peter: Lily has a sister who was there and she was all sweet and got along with Morgan and they talked. 

Harley: see I’m missing all the fun

Peter: okay another story

Peter: so this girl came up to Tony and was talking to him and he seemed confused and then she took a double take and apologize. 

Peter: she thought he was her friend’s dad

Peter: so I get to talking and she is a writer from TN which I found wild because of Harls and she was talking about her newest story taking place here in Italy

Peter: she stops at Lily’s once a day to get the dirt on some local stuff I guess 

Harry: I like Lily’s

Peter: it is actually called Lillà e gigli and it is amazing. 

Harley: I want to go there. 

Harry: me too

Peter: wow you both are so adorable 

Peter: So anyways Laken, the writer, was feeling bad that she mistaken Tony for her friend’s dad that she kept apologizing and Tony and I quote said “sweetheart it’s alright but please stop beating Peter’s apology record. 

Peter: Laken and I are now friends

Harry: how

Harley: Peter makes friends easily

Peter: I do

Peter: Laken just put ten euros into the Sorry jar 

Peter: OMG

Peter: So Lily has this parrot named Rowan and as soon as Laken put in the money the bird told her not to self-deprecate 

Harley: I want to meet your friends

Harry: how much have you put in the Sorry jar

Peter: 2 euros…

Harley: lmao

Harry: Rowan must love you

Peter: not as much as Laken

Harry: so I love red panda

Peter: we know

Harley: we do

Harry: so I found a place where I can go pet the red pandas

Harley: oh no

Peter: I want to join you for this

Harley: no

Peter: yes

Harry: yes

Harley: fine 

Peter: yes

Harry: yes 

Peter: so we are walking the streets and there are pigeons and Morgan has found one that she wants to take home 

Harley: why?

Peter: dad said no

Harry: dad?

Harley: I just screenshot that and sent it to Tony

Harley: Tony just flipped

We Are Family

Tony: I have an announcement 

Tony: give me a sec

_ Rhodey Rhodes has been added _

Rhodey: why am I here?

Peter: Tony please no

Tony: Peter has official become my son

Harry: wasn’t he already

Pepper: what did I miss?

May: Peter called Tony dad to his face

Harley: no I sent some photos of him calling Tony dad

May: he has been doing that for months

Nat: he just won’t say it to his face

Morgan: can we bring home the pigeon?

Tony: no

Harley: no

Harry: yes

Pepper: no

Peter: yes

May: no

Rhodey: no

Nat: no 

Morgan: :’(

Peter: now she is sad

Harley: she will learn to deal with heartbreak. 

Harry: wow

Harry: that was cold

Tony: it was

Pepper: we will talk about getting a puppy

Morgan: yes!

Peter: yes!

Tony: no!

Rhodey: yes!

_ Rhodey Rhodes as been removed _

My Boys

Peter: today I meet Cas, Kat, and Jos

Peter: (picture of the three with Peter)

Peter: I was talking about how my dad is poly and these three mentions that they are all wives

Peter: Cas is pretty cool and we were talking about maps

Peter: Kat and I were talking about their child who is with their kid’s aunt

Peter: Kat and I also talked about tea. Harry you would like Kat

Harry: someone to talk with about tea

Harley: what about Jos

Peter: Jos has opened my eyes

Harley: oh no

Peter: Mr. Clean is a serial killer

Harry: what now?

Peter: Jos was explaining how great a cleaner he is and that he would be able to clean up a scene and not be caught

Harry: where are you meeting these people

Peter: at Lillà e gigli

Harley: the last part looks like giggles 

Peter: rood. 

Peter: Morgan says she likes Cas, Kat, and Jos more than she likes me. 

Peter: I asked Laken to be my sister and replace Morgan

Peter: Laken is about my age and I don’t know how I feel about that

Harley: why?

Peter: she looks young

Peter: I thought she was 18

Harry: you look 18

Peter: she pointed that out. 

Harry: Laken sounds like an interesting person

Peter: she is mean and cruel. 

Peter: she told me that I remind her of Honey Senpai

Peter: I don’t want to be Honey

Harley: I’m missing something here

Harry: me too don’t worry. 

Peter: akdhdsb

Peter: Laken’s bestie, Maya and her are like Tony and Rhodey

Harry: this is actually amazing to know

Harley: is Laken like Tony or Rhodey

Peter: I’m not sure yet. 

Peter: they act like they are siblings. 

Peter: Maya is like Tony and Laken is like Rhodey. 

Peter: Maya just told me that they both are inspiring writers but that Laken is better 

Peter: Laken then went on to say that Maya is the best writer and gave me her ao3 account and tumblr account. 

Harry: send please

Harley: I want to spend the mornings in the cafe with Peter

Peter: it’s afternoon here?

Peter: we go twice a day cause Tony needs his caffeine fix

Harley: same

Harry: Harley and Tony are both insomniacs and it is scary

Peter: so we were at our table and this girl comes up and tells Tony about nonexistent work laws and Tony is just listening. 

Harley: Peter is over here making friends

Harry: I want to meet Peter’s friends from Italy!

Peter: Kayla just told me she accidentally came to Italy because she misspelled Idaho and ended up buying tickets for Italy. 

Peter: she is just living here now. 

Harley: can I just come to Italy?

Peter: no

Harry: no

Harley: :’(

Prince 

Peter: I can’t believe you will be leaving him soon

Harry: so is there really and cafe

Peter: oh yeah

Peter: I wasn’t making that up

Peter: I just realize I talk about that cafe because everything else we do if for Harley’s party

Harry: maybe make up shit

Peter: good idea

Harry: I can’t wait to see you

Peter: me either 

Harry: ily

Peter: ily more

My Boys

Peter: we went to the beach today. 

Harry: something not about your new friends

Peter: oh no we ran into Kayla there

Peter: but Tony was teaching me to surf

Harley: you realize that there are time zones

Harry: you realize it is noon here

Peter: I figured it was safe to text you both

Harley: continue

Peter: anyways I can surf now 

Harley: I’m so proud of you

Harry: I can’t wait to be there with you

Harley: unfair

Harry: Pepper’s surprise

Harley: ugh

Harley: I want to take a nap but Pepper is making me use today to learn Chinese

Harry: yikes

Harley: I know 

Harley: baby boys 

Peter: you're younger than us both

Harley: unfair

Peter: Kayla just spoke Italian and I can’t believe she actually knows it. 

Peter: update: Kayla told me she lived in Italy before

Peter: so context I went to dinner with a group from the cafe who invited me. We decided to have a meal and I’m the only guy here

Harley: I don’t know what to say

Harry: tell them they can’t take our boy

Peter: they know. 

Prince

Peter: I can’t believe Harley hasn’t figured us out

Harry: I kinda want to tell him

Harry: Abby told him she can’t come and that his mom can’t come up like normal. 

Peter: yikes

Harry: he’s upset

Peter: I feel bad now

Harry: he will enjoy the surprise though

Peter: I just want to hold him right now and tell him everything will be alright

Harry: I will do that for you 

Peter: thank you

Harry: np

My Boys

Peter: Tony and Morgan are doing father and daughter stuff so I’m hanging at the cafe to see what I can find out. 

Peter: Lily came and asked where my dad is

Peter: I just realized you both aren’t awake 

Peter: Sorry

Harry: I’m awake now love

Harley: why did you message us so early

Harry: time zones

Peter: so I’m at the cafe and Maya was telling me about this story she is writing because Laken and Maya are both writers and it is so adorable

Harry: the fact that you have made more friends in the span of a few days astounds me 

Peter: Laken flipped off Rowan when Lily wasn’t looking 

Peter: she apparently hates birds. 

Peter: so how are you both doing

Harry: I got bread finally

Harley: thank goodness

Harley: I can’t deal with another kitchen disaster

Harry: this is why we need a place so you can cook for us 

Peter: agree 

Harley: I think we should take Tony up on his offer when y‘all get back

Harry: is it bad that I read that in Harley’s accent

Peter: Nope

Harley: you both are mean people 

Harry: but you love us

Harley: the new hero is working with Iron Lad on a new case

Peter: be careful

Harry: yeah Harley be careful

Harry: I would hate to have to hold Peter back from taking out a villain cause you got hurt. 

Peter: I meant both of you idiots

Peter: I’m not dumb

Harry: I can explain

Peter: we will talk about it when you are in Italy

Peter: why am I dating two people who like to risk their lives?

Harley: ^

Harry: ^

Peter: I just fell right into that one. 

Harley: you did

Harry: ^

Peter: Tony told me to stop sexting you both so I got to go

Harley: that sounds like Tony

Harry: agree

Harley: bya Petey Pie

Harry: bye my Prince 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Peter Parker entered the cafe again as Tony and Morgan left him for the day so he could focus on Harley’s party. He had been texting Harry back and forth when he ran into the boy.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter said before he realized that the boy was none other than Abe. He was shocked to see his old teammate there. 

“Peter Parker,” Abe said.

“In the flesh,” Peter said.

“You are the last person I expected to see here,” Abe said.

“Why?” Peter asked. It was a nice cafe.

“Ah I get it,” Abe said. Abe went to walk away when Cindy and Sally ran over and made him stay.

“Peter,” Cindy said.

“Hey Cindy,” Peter said. 

“What are you doing here?” Cindy asked.   


“I come here for coffee,” Peter said. 

“He is right that the coffee is good,” Sally said. “Where’s MJ?” Peter remembered that the last time he saw them, he was still with MJ.

“In New York, she plans to be here next week sometime. We are planning a surprise party,” Peter said. 

“Aww,” Cindy said.

“Yeah, it was my idea since Harls’s birthday is coming up,” Peter said.

“Harls?” Sally asked.

“Harley,” Peter said. “You didn’t think that MJ and I were still together.”

“Of course not,” Abe said before the girls could respond. “I mean you two just seemed to fit.”

“MJ isn’t into guys anymore,” Peter said.

“Well there goes my next question,” Abe jokes. 

“So Harley is the newest love interest,” Sally said.

“Harley is amazing and I don’t know what I did to deserve him,” Peter said. The ‘him’ caught the group. Peter had only ever been with females for all they knew. 

“Well I bet he is lovely,” Sally said, recovering from the surprise first.

“Harley is when he isn’t bickering with Harry,” Peter said. “Harry can be a ray of sunshine too.” They all nodded as Peter went to grab his coffee. He probably would never see them again but it was nice talking to some old friends. 

The Bitch Squad

Peter: @MJ I ran into Sally, Abe, and Cindy today

MJ: let me guess they thought we were still dating

Peter: they thought I was straight

MJ: wow that is kinda sad

Harley: wait you and MJ were a thing

Peter: I have dated four people in this chat

Betty: Gwen is the other person

Harry: I kinda want to laugh but I feel bad

Peter: anyways it was awkward because I’m not with you and they assumed I was married to you

MJ: let me go call MJ from hs because I can’t deal with this shit

Ned: maybe they still will be there when Harry gets there

Harley: thanks Ned

Ned: what did I do

Harley: reminded me that my boys will be together in Italy

Marco: I’ll be there as well

Flash: I ran into Abe and told him you and MJ were still dating a week ago

MJ: Gwen can I kill one of our children

Gwen: no

Gwen: Flash you are grounded

Flash: but mom!

Peter: Mom can I kill Flash

Gwen: Peter no

Harley: can I?

Gwen: no one is killing my son

Betty: someone explain to me the family stuff

Marco: ^

Gwen: I’m group mom and MJ is group dad

Gwen: Shuri is our wife

Gwen: Peter, Flash and Ned are our sons

Gwen: everyone else is the children in laws

MJ: hey guys

Peter: yes MJ

MJ: so I was talking to Gwen

Gwen: they were

MJ: and I think I want to start using they/them but I will still except she/her

Gwen: I will call you out if you use she/her

Peter: that’s awesome MJ

Ned: Peter how did you predict this

Harry: he did?

Peter: MJ brought it up a few times

Gwen: Peter was a good boyfriend

Harley: Harry and I lay claim 

Harry: we only share with each other. 

Peter: hey now is a time to focus on MJ and be proud of them

MJ: you just don’t like the attention 

Peter: I do not like the attention. 

Harley: Petey pie needs attention 

Peter: that’s not nice. 

Harry: Harley isn’t nice

Gwen: I second that

MJ: I kinda like Harley

Harley: thanks MJ

Flash: so you understand a thing that just happened. 

Marco: oui

Flash: why did you say oui?

Peter: I don’t know if I should mock him or tell him

Harry: neither

Marco: ^

Harley: what do you think it means?

Flash: I don’t want to know anymore 

Ned: it means sex

Flash: Marco saying oui means sex

Flash: how does that fit with the convo

Harry: oui means he wants sex with you

Marco: I do but that is not what it means

Gwen: it means yes idiot 

Flash: I thought that was wee

Harley: it’s spelled oui

Harry: did you miss French class

Shuri: what did I just walk into?

Shuri: I’m proud of you @MJ

MJ: thanks

Peter: Flash took Spanish

Peter: we all are proud of MJ

Peter: even if we don’t show it

Betty: I’m proud of you too

Marco: I think Peter was talking about all of us

MJ: why did I ever dump Peter?

Gwen: he was always late for dates and never remembering things

Harry: what we have to look forward too

Harley: Peter has good timing now

Ned: he was late to my house last week

Shuri: he missed the avengers party

Flash: we all know Peter is late

Flash: but at least he is nice and explains himself and apologizes for his mistakes

Harry: except the time he forgot to tell us he changed his number because of a stalker

Peter: I left a note

Flash: he did

Peter: wait how do you know about the note

Flash: Gwen can you protect me

Gwen: what did you do

Peter: @Harley, @Harry did I write you both a note about changing the number thing two years ago?

Harley: no?

Harry: non?

Flash: I can explain

Peter: you stole the note!!

Gwen: that is jumping to conclusions 

MJ: he probably did because he had a huge crush on you 

Harley: And the plot thickens

Harry: that isn’t a good thing

Flash: you are using my pains to entertain yourselves 

Harley: of course. 

Peter: you threw away that note

Peter: I might need to come home early

Gwen: Peter no hurting Flash

Peter: does lightly stabbing count?

Gwen: yes

Peter: you’re no fun

Gwen: I know

MJ: I would have lightly stabbed him for you

Peter: thanks MJ

MJ: no problem

Betty: MJ is the superior one here and no one can fight them. 

Gwen: ^

Peter: ^

Harley: ^

Ned: ^

Harry: ^

Flash: ^

Marco: ^

Shuri: ^

Harley: we all agreed on something 

Ned: that is a first

Peter: no last week we agreed on going to Lily’s

Harry: the plan that we all need to go to Lily’s one day will happen

MJ: I want to go there even more now

Harley: does Peter do anything besides hanging out there

Peter: I lay on the beach in nothing but swim trunks and hope that no one flirts with me

Peter: Tony keeps them away

Harry: I’m still worried

Harley: agree

Gwen: Peter is fine. 

Marco: Harry and I will keep those boys away from him. 

MJ: just remember it’s not just the guys you have to worry about with Peter

Harry: Are any girls flirting with you?

Peter: Tony is keeping them away

Gwen: except for the one red head

Peter: she was not flirting with me

Harry: red head

Ned: dude she was

Harley: that’s it

Harley: I’m coming to Italy

Peter: Pepper said no

Marco: I can take the train there today and check on Peter 

Harry: Umm not without me

Marco: yes without you

Shuri: you all are amazingly stupid 

Shuri: besides Betty, MJ, and Gwen

Ned: heyyy

Shuri: I stand by what I said 

Gwen: she is right

Harley: I’m offended

Peter: I’m not 

Harry: Peter isn’t it close to Midnight where you and Marco are

Marco: it is

Peter: what is sleep

Marco: a figment of our imagination 

Harley: go to bed!!

Peter: fine 

Marco: no

Harry: Marco

Marco: Harry

Harry: sleep

Flash: please sleep

Marco: night 

Flash: ;)

Peter: I hate sleep

Harry: you will love it come Morning 

Prince

Peter: I can’t believe I screwed up 

Peter: I feel like the worse boyfriend in the world

Harry: I had your back love

Peter: it’s just I keep on messing shit up

Peter: maybe I just am not good enough

Harry: you planned a birthday party in Italy

Harry: you bought outfits to tease him but also cause you know you would be cute so he can’t stay mad for long

Harry: you text him and me often and you even set aside time to call us

Harry: we are lucky to have you

Peter: I was feeling like a terrible person 

Peter: but then you cheered me up

Harry: video call?

Peter: yes please

_ Call begins 4:15 _

_ Call ends 7:34 _

My Boys

Harley: Harry leaves in a day

Harley: why can’t I come with

Peter: pepper said no

Harley: that’s not fair

Harry: life isn’t fair

Harley: so any plans for when you both get back

Peter: cuddles

Harry: more cuddles

Harry: because we will all need cuddles

Peter: why are you asking us about plans?

Harley: oh no reason

Peter: sure

Harry: you okay Harls?

Peter: did we forget an anniversary???

Harley: no

Harley: just going to miss both of you

Peter: I miss you too!!

Harry: I’m going to miss you!!

Harley: you both are so sweet

Harry: we try to be but you make it hard sometimes

Peter: ignore him

Harry: I was being honest

Harley: I guess I’ll see you in a while

Peter: miss you bunches

Harley: I wish I could see you now

Peter: you will soon enough. 

Harry: I’ll be back before you know it

Harley: :)

Harry: :)

Peter: :)

HarBear 

Harley: I found out the surprise!!!

Harry: you did?

Harley: don’t act dumb

Harley: you two would not forget my birthday

Harry: no we wouldn’t but how did you find out

Harley: the package note was on the nightstand 

Harley: so you guys are going to dress up when you get back?

Harry: yep you got us

Harry: it was Peter’s idea 

Harley: thanks

Harley: I’ll make a playlist

Harry: thanks for not hating us

Harley: I love you too much to hate the both of you 

Prince

Harry: Harley round out about the outfits

Peter: but not the party right?

Harry: that is still safe

Peter: good. I’ll need your help as soon as you get here to finish up getting stuff ready for the party. 

Harry: Marco and I will help

Peter: thanks

Harry: np

Boss

Harley: I found the tickets to Italy

Pepper: you did?

Harley: I’m not a complete idiot

Harley: everyone not being in town is a little sus

Pepper: the boys wanted to surprise you

Harley: that’s why this stays between you and me

Harley: I am going to mess with them though

Pepper: Peter is going to be panicking so much if you mess with him

Harley: I know

Pepper: just making sure you know before you do something 

Harley: so you’re supporting this?

Pepper: yes I am

Pepper: it will be fun to watch them panic

Harley: thanks for the help. I almost thought everyone forgot my birthday

Pepper: we would never forget

Harley: thanks Boss Mom

Pepper: you’re welcome Iron Son

Harley: :)))

Harley: oh and one more thing can you maybe get Peter and my stuff moved to the floor Tony prepared. 

Harley: I have a great prank I want to do on the both of them

Pepper: do you have a key to Harry’s place as well?

Harley: yes

Harley: I like what you are thinking


	9. Chapter 9

My Boys

Harley: Harry and I are going to celebrate tonight

Harry: so any weird text are not for grabs

Peter: even if Harley admits something that we all agree with

Harry: I didn’t think about that

Harry: any exceptions?

Harley: none

Peter: not even if you admit that I’m the best

Harley: Nope

Harry: I can’t believe he is taking me out because I’m leaving

Peter: Harley is going to miss you

Peter: plus he likes that you’re learning some dances for him

Harry: I thought that was you

Harley: so which one is?

Peter: we both were suppose to

Harry: I only agreed to wear the outfit

Harley: I feel like there is more here but I’ll ignore that

Harley: it just sucks that neither of you will be home on my birthday

Harley: but now I know that I have something to hold over you both

Peter: start holding it over Harry then. 

Harry: fuck you

Peter: pls

Harley: :0

Peter: he had it coming

Harley: I-

Harry: now that I’m done screaming can someone yell at the annoying fly in my place

Harley: Nah

Peter: Nah

Peter: OMG 

Harley: what

Harry: ^^

Peter: so I got some cinnamon bread from Lily’s today 

Harley: you are teasing us

Harry: ^^

Peter: and I just want a year supply of this stuff

Peter: I just meet Cas, Kat, and Jos’s kid, Wes and I’m so happy

Harley: weren’t we talking about bread

Peter: not now

Peter: Wes is so adorable. 

Peter: I love how adorable they are and they deserve all the love. 

Harley: can you like send us the bread?

Harry: or take me to Lily’s

Harley: unfair

Harry: life is not fair

Peter: so apparently Tony knew about the bread but forgot to say anything

Harry: why is that such a Tony thing?

Harley: because Dad can be like that

Peter: Dad?

Harley: I’m taking your dad Parker

Peter: please don’t

Harry: please do

Peter: I known him longer

Harley: he likes me better than you 

Harry: this is entertaining 

Peter: Harry who is your favorite? 

Harry: I don’t have a favorite

Harley: Harry is my favorite

Peter: same

Harry: I don’t have a favorite!

Harley: sure…

Peter: but we all know it is me

Harry: Harley told me to stay off my phone for the rest of the night so I can’t answer that. 

Harley: I did not

Peter: have fun but not too much fun

Harley: alright.

Harry: how can we have too much fun without you love 

Peter: I miss you both already

Harry: but you miss me more right

Harley: seriously?

Harry: buzz off 

Peter: I miss you both equally

Avengers Group Chat

Harley: Tony who is your favorite kid?

Tony: Morgan

Peter: I feel betrayed

Harley: same

Nat: why did you awake this chat

Bruce: I kinda miss when this was just about missions

Sam: blame Bucky and Steve on that one

Harley: What did they do?

Peter: we don’t talk about that

Hope: please don’t

Clint: oh you mean the time they sext in here for a good hour before Nat told them to get a room

Peter: I was in class and the teacher saw it

Tony: Steve has to apologize to May for a good week before she would forgive him

Harley: now Peter just sends naughty pics to Harry and me

Tony: Peter is too innocent for that

Peter: I am

Harley: I have a few examples of text that say otherwise

Nat: please send me evidence of these so called text

Peter: he will not

Harley: Harry said fuck you and you know what Peter’s response was

Clint: what?

Harley: pls

Tony: I am going to image this isn’t happening

Peter: this is ruining my reputation 

Sam: what reputation?

Bucky: ^^

Peter: why you all so mean to me?

Nat: because we love you

Scott: because you’re the baby

Peter: Harley is younger than me

Harley: by a year

Pepper: I actually did not know that

Steve: I though Harley was older

Tony: Wait you’re only 13?

Harley: wtf Tony?

Peter: yea

Pepper: Peter is 23

Tony: no he isn’t. He is 14

Bucky: someone is in denial 

Peter: Dad I’m not a virgin

Tony: what?!

Peter: and I’m in a relationship where we have talked about moving in together

Tony: aren’t you moving too fast?

Peter: Harley likes when I speak Italian

Harley: I do

Nat: please add the context for Tony’s sake

Peter: we were in bed and there were no clothes on when I was speaking Italian 

Harley: why not just say we were making out

Tony: Pepper make it stop!!!

Pepper: I’m enjoying knowing you are in pain

Steve: same

Bucky: ditto

Tony: no one loves me

Hope: good

Tony: that hurts

Scott: why is this a topic

Thor: son of Tony decided it should be

Peter: I’m not actually Tony’s son

Bruce: biology aside you are

Tony: truer words have not been spoken

Peter: I can quote a few

Nat: so can we all visit you guys in Italy?

Tony: no. It’s me and my kids time

Harley: apparently I’m not special

Tony: pepper wouldn’t let you come

Pepper: I need someone to help me run your company

Tony: I believe it is yours

Pepper: I’m glad you remember that

Peter: IronMom has spoken

IronMom

Pepper: so how is the planning?

Peter: exhausting

Pepper: you know Harley is going to love this

Peter: yep

Pepper: I’m surprised he hasn’t found out

Peter: i have almost told him a few times

Peter: but I’ve been good. 

Pepper: I just want you to know that I’m proud of you

Peter: Thanks Pepper!!!

Pepper: also can you have Tony call Steve and Bucky

Pepper: they miss him

Peter: sure!

Peter: I can’t wait until everyone is here!

My Boys

Harry: I think I’m tipsy 

Harley: he is more than tipsy

Harry: if I could marry one of you, I would marry you both

Peter: please get him home

Harley: I will

Harley: why are you up?

Peter: because I have some stuff I got to do

Harry: I miss you Petey

Peter: I miss you too

Harry: I want cuddles when I see you next

Harley: sorry about him

Peter: no problems. 

Peter: it’s morning here

Harley: I know

Harry: I want to cuddle with Harls and Petey!!

Peter: I want to cuddle with you too Har

Harley: ^^

Harry: I love you both!!

Peter: we love you too

Harley: ^^

Harley: what are you doing today?

Peter: I’m having cinnamon bread and having a lovely debate with Maya over which bread here is better. 

Peter: I meet someone new today. 

Peter: her name is Cat spelled with a C. 

Peter: she is pretty cool

Peter: she joined in on the bread debate with me, Maya, and Laken before she had to go

Harley: how is our residential writers?

Peter: Laken was gone for a few days

Peter: Ig she had to get these chapters done so she locked herself in her room

Peter: Maya was telling me about it

Harry: I want to meet your friends

Peter: you will

Harley: I wish I could

Peter: maybe someday

Peter: Morgan went over to Lily’s sister and they were talking and her sister adores Morgan now

Harley: that is so cute

Peter: Morgan has been having a blast

Peter: today’s update on life: buying the bread means making friends with others

Peter: Elise, another person who I just meet, joined the bread debate

Harley: who is winning the debate?

Peter: Elise

Harley: I want bread now

Harry: when we were younger Peter would fail at flirting with girls and it was so cute but I just wanted him to flirt with me

Peter: this is why you should not have your phone

Harry: but bit but

Harley: bit

Peter: bit

Harry: you guys aren’t nice

Harry: (picture of Harry)

Peter: !!!!

Harley: that is adorable

Peter: I wish I was there 

Harry: I will be seeing you soon

Harley: I’m making him go to bed

Harley: I’m going to try and get some sleep 

Peter: sleep well, tesoro 

Harley: !!!!

Harry: I just woke up to all of this

Peter: is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Harry: a good thing, Ange 

Harley: can you guys stop murdering me when I first wake up

Peter: vuoi che ti dica quanto ti amo 

Harry: on t’aime tellement chéri et tu devrais savoir combien on tient à toi 

Harley: I just googled all of that

Harry: oh?

Harley: please come home, Peter

Harley: please don’t leave me, Harry

Peter: I’ll be home before you know it

Harry: it will pass quickly

Harley: fine…

Peter: want to video call before Harry leaves 

Harry: pls

Harley: of course

Call begins 4:55

Call ends 6:36

HarBear

Harley: just let me know when you land

Harry: I will 

Harley: I love you 

My Boys

Peter: let me know when you land. 

Harley: he will let us both know. 

Peter: I miss you Harls

Harley: I miss you too 

Peter: so I went to a party with Elise and Maya and they were talking about how I should watch this new movie and so I did and I’m think we should all watch it when I get back. 

Harley: will we get to cuddle?

Peter: of course!

Harley: having fun at this party 

Peter: I will. 

Boss

Harley: so I got Peter’s stuff moved in but now I got to get into Harry’s place and get his stuff as well

Pepper: I can send Happy to help. 

Pepper: I need you in this meeting today

Harley: I’ll be there

Pepper: we also need to be talking about what you and Harry are up to in your lab

Harley: I know nothing

Harley: I’m innocent

Pepper: just be careful and let Peter know sooner rather than later

Harley: Harry will have to do that

Pepper: just saying. 

Harley: thanks for helping me with this Mom

Pepper: np

IronMom

Pepper: how are you doing?

Peter: I’m okay. 

Peter: you heard

Pepper: I didn’t tell them

Peter: I can’t believe that I ran into Brad

Peter: I can’t believe I was stupid years ago and dated him. 

Pepper: we all make stupid mistakes

Pepper: you have grown

Pepper: Tony said he tried something. 

Peter: he just kept flirting and touching me but some people saw my discomfort and got him away

Pepper: I’m glad some people helped you out 

Pepper: but you need to tell them

Peter: I plan to tell them 

Pepper: good

Peter: I’m going to call them when Harry lands

Pepper: that’s good

Pepper: I’ll let you know when Harley and I are on the plane

Peter: thank you Mom

Pepper: anything for my favorite kid

Aunt Mom

May: I’m flying in tomorrow

May: do you need anything before I leave?

Peter: I did forget some stuff but I bought them when I got here

Peter: can you grab me a jacket?

May: sure!

May: Umm… did you move?

Peter: no

Peter: why?

May: your stuff isn’t here

Peter: it should be

May: nvm

May: I was in the wrong room

Peter: okay

Peter: thanks

My boys

Harry: I have made it to France

Peter: can I call you both?

Harley: Yea?

Peter: I just need to tell you both something but I don’t want to do it over text

Call Begins 4:55

Call Ends 6:54

My Boys

Harley: I miss you both

Harry: I miss you both as well

Peter: I just want to cuddle with you both

Harley: can I just come to Italy?

Harry: we wish

Peter: I would rather you were here too

Harley: maybe I could sneak there

Harley: Pepper might let me if I ask nicely

Peter: maybe you could. 

Harry: one week until I see Peter!

Peter: !!!

Harley: !!!

Harry: so since we are admitting stuff

Harry: I may or may not be a vigilante as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tesoro - sweetheart  
> Ange - Angel  
> vuoi che ti dica quanto ti amo - you want me to tell you how much I love you  
> on t’aime tellement chéri et tu devrais savoir combien on tient à toi - we love you so much darling and you should know how much we care about you


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. There will be 3-4 more chapters but since I'm unsure of how I'll split up the birthday stuff that will determine how many chapters are left.

My Boys

Peter: I figured

Harley: you just figured

Peter: well he did appear right after his father

Harry: I-

Harry: so you aren’t mad

Peter: no I’m not mad

Peter: why would I be mad when I can just kick the wall and have Tony repair it

Harley: you are joking?

Harry: so you are mad

Peter: of course I’m mad!!

Peter: I was mad when Harley decided to be IronLad

Peter: why would you be so stupid

Harry: I just want to be like you

Peter: oh no

Peter: I already have one superidoit boyfriend I don’t need another

Harley: I’m not a idiot 

Peter: I’m mad right now and you knew so your in the dog house as well

Harley: I’m sorry

Harry: we both are sorry

Harley: Peter please talk to us

Harry: or just update us on your day

IronDad

Tony: Harley just texted me

Tony: are you ignoring them

Peter: not on purpose

Peter: I kinda went for a swim

Tony: oh

Tony: anyone go with you

Peter: some friends

Tony: I can’t believe you made friends that fast

Peter: Morgan is with me

Tony: she told me she was going with you. 

Tony: just not where she was going

Peter: we are swimming with some of the people from the cafe

Peter: Lily’s sister and Wes wanted to take Morgan swimming. 

Tony: we’ll be safe

Peter: I will

My Boys

Peter: sorry I went swimming

Harley: have fun?

Harry: well that’s good to know

Peter: yes, some of my cafe friends want to take Morgan swimming

Harley: did Morgan have fun?

Peter: of course she did

Harry: Marco says you owe him

Peter: why?

Harry: Because I’m worried

Peter: I’m sorry?

Harley: I miss you both so much

Harry: how bad is the meeting

Harley: it’s good but that’s not why I miss you both. 

Harley: I stole Peter’s jacket but then May stole it back

Peter: sorry about that

Harley: don’t worry I stole your other hoodie

Harry: but he won’t steal my stuff

Harley: I stole your jeans

Harry: I like my jeans 

Peter: why are you stealing our clothes

Harley: cause they smell like you and Harry left his jeans last time he was here

Harry: opps

Peter: you left your jeans? What did you wear home?

Harry: Harley’s jeans?

Peter: why did I even ask

Harley: get used to switching clothes

Peter: why?

Harley: ;)

Harry: ????

Peter: he isn’t going to tell us 

Harley: :)))

Prince

Harry: Marco and I will be there a day earlier then we planned

Harry: and it is your fault

Peter: sorry

Harry: next time respond to us and don’t ignore us. 

Peter: Morgan wanted to go swimming 

Peter: I have to please my sister 

Harry: I’ll still be there in a day

Peter: I’m glad you will be here early 

Harry: me too

My Boys

Peter: I miss the both of you

Harley: I miss you both as well

Harry: same

Harry: Marco fell asleep on my shoulder. 

Harley: what are you doing today?

Harry: we are going to Marco’s family’s house

Harley: have fun

Peter: that sounds fun 

Peter: Tony has a special dinner planned for me and Morgan tonight. 

Harry: that is so nice

Peter: it is

Harley: have fun

IronMom

Peter: Harry just got in and so did May

Pepper: I can’t wait until I can get there

Pepper: it’s quiet without Morgan

Peter: you just miss May

Pepper: I miss you kids

Peter: sure…

Pepper: I miss you and Morgan

Pepper: I don’t like Tony take you both away for long

Peter: so what did Harley do?

Pepper: what do you mean?

Peter: he figured it out

Peter: he made a comment about getting used to sharing clothes

Pepper: he did nothing

Pepper: he's in the meeting with me currently

Peter: sure

Pepper: ask him yourself

Peter: I will

Petey Pie

Peter: i love you

Peter: so what did you do?

Harley: what do you mean

Peter: you’ve been quiet

Harley: so have you

Peter: yes but you already figured out what I’m up to

Harley: I have?

Peter: don’t lie

Harley: yes I know about the surprise party in Italy

Peter: I knew you knew 

Harley: I wanted to let you think I was surprised. 

Harley: don’t tell Harry

Peter: I won’t

Peter: so what are you doing in retaliation 

Harley: I may have moved us onto one of the floors of the tower

Peter: Harry is going to lose it

Harley: don’t let him know

Peter: Harley this is big

Harley: please

Peter: fine

Peter: but you better tell Harry before he gets home

Harley: I will

Harley: or I could surprise him

Peter: no

Harley: please?

Peter: fine but it’s your funeral 

Harley: can I also talk to you about reconsidering one of my birth gifts?

Peter: no I’m not reconsidering anything

Harley: please

Peter: have you seen Harry Osborn in a cowboy hat and boots?

Peter: I was dying inside because he was so beautiful

Harley: dude I would kiss his pretty mouth right now if I could

Peter: I’ll kiss him tonight for the both of us. 

Harley: what happened to going to France?

Peter: I was ignoring his text for too long

Harley: so he is in France but he is heading to Italy?

Peter: yes

Harley: I miss you both so much

Peter: I miss you too

Harley: you know I’m counting down the days until I’m there. 

Peter: sap

Harley: as if you haven’t

Peter: I guess I have. 

Harley: let me know when Harry makes it in

My Boys

Peter: Harley Keener is an Angel who is amazing and loving and I don’t know how I got so lucky to deserve someone like him

Harry: ^^

Harley: why are you complimenting me

Peter: Harry Osborn is amazing and awesome and so caring. I know I don’t deserve you either because you are so amazing and wonderful. 

Harley: ^^

Harry: okay what did you do?

Peter: nothing. I just want you two to know that I love you both. 

Harley: love you too

Harry: love you as well

Peter: so I was thinking about getting a dog when I get home

Harry: no

Harley: sure

Harry: don’t agree with him

Harley: but I want a dog as well

Peter: see

Harry: fine

Harry: you both can have a dog. 

Harley: !!!

Peter: !!!

Harry: you know I love the both of you because I hate dogs

Peter: we know

Harley: very much so

Prince

Harry: we meeting at the restaurant 

Peter: Happy will pick up your bags but he will drop you off at the restaurant 

Harry: okay I guess I’ll see you in a bit. 

Petey Pie

Peter: Happy just picked up Harry from the train station

Peter: thought you would like to know

Harley: thanks

Harley: I can’t wait to see you both

Harley: I miss you so much

Peter: miss you too

Peter: Harry and Marco just showed up 

Harley: keep away from Marco

Peter: I have two amazing boyfriends. 

Peter: I don’t need another

Harley: it’s Marco I don’t trust

Peter: I’ll stay a good six feet apart from him until you are here

Harley: that’s good

Peter: I’m glad keeping my distant makes you happy

Harley: as long as you aren’t social distancing from me

Peter: didn’t you know that was what I’m doing. 

Harley: not even funny

Peter: I try to be funny

Harley: yes you are just an average comedian 

Peter: thank you

Harry Osborn got off the train and looked for Happy. He saw the man waiting for them. Harry and Marco went with Happy so they could get to where Peter was. They made it to the restaurant as Tony, Peter, and Morgan were about to enter. Harry ran out of the car as Peter stopped and smiled as he held out his arms as Harry ran into them. Harry kissed Peter. He was able to hold Harley at night for a while now but now he could hold on to Peter. Peter pulled away. 

“I miss you so much,” Peter said. Harry nodded as they held their hands and entered the restaurant. Marco followed and Peter talked to Marco. 

“Harry tells me about the cafe you are always at,” Marco jokes.

“We go twice a day but that is not why I am always at the cafe,” Peter said. 

“He is always there because he can’t tell Harley that he is really getting stuff ready for his party,” Harry said. Peter nodded though now he probably could since Harley knew but Harry didn’t know that. Peter hated hiding things from Harry but he wanted to keep the surprise a surprise for someone and since he couldn’t keep it for Harley, he could at least keep it for Harry. 

“He must be excited to celebrate his birthday,” Marco said.

“He would be if he knew what we had planned,” Harry said with a sly grin. Peter felt his cheeks heat up as they sat at the table. Tony asked Marco and Harry questions about their trip. Peter listened in but he was more focused on watching the text stream in from Harley. Harley was missing them both and Peter didn’t blame him. He wanted his Harley there. It should be him sitting between the two boys but he could wait a week or at least try to. 

“Something wrong?” Harry asked. 

“Harley is messaging about some meeting he was at,” Peter said. 

“Yikes. Did he just message you or was it the group chat again?” Harry asked.

“Just me,” Peter said. 

“So I might get the same rant sometimes tonight,” Harry said. 

“You get used to it after a while,” Tony joked. Morgan looked at them confused.

“So Peter has two boyfriends like Daddy has two boyfriends?” She asked. 

“Yep,” Peter said. Morgan nodded before focusing on her meal. Marco started a conversation with her as Harry talked with Tony. Peter just watched wishing Harley was here even more. 

“I miss him too,” Harry whispered. Peter nodded as Tony looked between the two before joining in on Marco and Morgan’s conversation letting Harry and Peter talk for a bit.

“I just want him here sooner,” Peter said.

“He will be here before you know it,” Harry said. 

“I know I just want you both to hold me to sleep like before we left for New York,” Peter said hoping that would make Harry think about the thought of sharing a place. 

“Maybe we can all just cuddle up when he gets here. Who needs to see Italy when you can be with the best sights in the world?” Harry asked. Peter blushed as he looked at his boyfriend wondering why they were not all here before remembering that Harley would be here soon enough. They would all be able to relax and enjoy their time together. 

My Boys

Peter: so I’m at this restraunt and the waiter just starts flirting with me and Tony is just looking at him like he is going to murder him

Peter: why did I go out to eat again?

Harry: you wanted food Pete

Peter: I did

Harley: can i fly over and punch the idiot for flirting with you

Harley: what type of person flirts with Iron Man’s son?

Harry: I have flirted with and slept with both of his sons

Peter: fiaew

Harley: I-

Harry: now if only i could get the two of you this speechless in bed

Harley: you would have to have Peter’s abs

Peter: can you both stop that

Harry: you don’t like the compliments? 

Peter: I do but now I’m blushing and Tony is staring

Harley: dad of the year there

Peter: better then when he asked Harry about his intentions with his sons

Harley: when did he do that?

Harry: ummm….. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. Here is the newest chapter. I plan to only write one more chapter and it will be skipping to Harley’s birthday.

My Boys

Harry: a while ago

Harley: okay

Peter: that was more awkward then it should have been

Harley: agree

Harry: you both are calling me out and it hurts

Harley: Pepper didn’t need me today so I’m binging Friends and I forgot how this show ended

Harry: Harley would be Chandler

Peter: then who is Monica

Harry: you

Harry: lets be honest I would be Joey

Harley: why do great shows end

Harry: so that you can usher in a new era of tv

Peter: because people don’t realize they are great

Harry: though why there are 15 seasons of supernatural I’ll never understand

Harley: I watch that show for the relationships and hot boys

Harry: Peter is on supernatural?

Harley: very funny 

Harley: actually Peter and Jack are kinda alike 

Peter: whose Jack?

Harley: you if you were a half angel

Harry: okay but Charmed was the bomb

Peter: i know you liked that show but I don’t know why you like it

Harley: charmed was good

Peter: Star Trek was amazing

Harley: which one?

Peter: I grew up watching New Generations 

Harley: I like the original

Harry: there are different Star Treks 

Peter: yes

Harry: I just watched it when I was at your place

Peter: that is sad

Harry: I only had a hour tv limit as long as I had all As

Peter: your dad was an asshole

Harry: he was

Harley: you two have known each other too long

Peter: we have

Harry: Just think the only thing that changes is that Peter has powers

Harry: he has been a nerd all his life

Peter: good thing you like nerds

Harley: so the stubborn hero thing has been him all his life?

Harry: oh god yes

Harry: that is why I’m so attracted to him

Peter: can you guys not

Harley: aww you know I miss you 

Harry: I miss him more

Harley: you are literally right next to him

Harry: just because we are on the same continent doesn’t me we are right next to each other

Peter: what Harry said

Harley: I just want to fly to Italy and hug Peter

Peter: I want to come home to where I can sleep in my OWN bed

Harley: Peter 

Peter: Harley

Harry: Harry

Harry: what is going on

Petey Pie

Peter: you need to tell him

Harley: no

Peter: yes

Harley: no

Peter: he will be mad

Harley: well I am mad that you two aren’t home

Peter: I’m sorry

Harley: don’t tell me sorry when you can be here right now

Peter: you could be here right now

Harley: could I?

Peter: if you told Tony you knew he would send a jet 

Harley: fine I’ll tell Harry if I can leave early

Peter: fine 

My Boys

Harry: you both moved this to dms didn’t you

Peter: no…

Harley: maybe

Harry: I see how it is

Harry: you both are hiding something from me. 

Peter: not for long 

Harley: if Tony agrees Parker 

Peter: :(

Harley: you aren’t going to beg him

Peter: I am

Harley: Peter…

Harry: what the hell is going on???

Peter: nothing

Harley: something

Harry: you two are something else 

Peter: we know

Harley: you love us though

Harry: I do love the both of you

Mechanic

Harley: I know about the surprise party

Harley: so can I just come early and surprise Harry

Tony: you don’t want to surprise Peter?

Harley: true 

Harley: I could tell him you said no and surprise the both of them. 

Tony: I can see if Pepper can leave today or if Happy minds you leaving with him

Harley: thanks Mechanic

Tony: don’t get your hopes up though

Harley: I won’t

Tony: I just got the answer from pepper

Petey Pie

Harley: Tony said no

Harley: Pepper is in meetings for the rest of the week and Happy won’t let me come with him

Peter: :(

Peter: you still should tell Harry

Harley: i’ll think about it

Peter: Harley

Harley: Peter

My Boys

Harley: Binging psych is like watching Shawn be the greatest cop and wishing you were Shawn Spencer

Peter: I don’t even know what show you are talking about

Harry: ditto

Harley: seriously guys

Peter: seriously do not know which show you are talking about. 

Harley: Pepper has me in meetings all day tomorrow

Harley: so if I don’t respond it because she is confiscating my phone

Peter: that’s kinda sus

Harry: why would that be sus?

Peter: just sounds sus

Harry: this is the thing you both won’t tell, isn’t it?

Harley: no I really have meetings all day

Peter: sure you do

Harry: I feel as if I’m still missing something

Harley: why can’t I just be a fake psych detective 

Peter: why would you want to be

Harley: you and Harry just need to watch Psych

Harry: maybe when we get back we can all cuddle and just watch it

Harley: I would like that

Peter: or me and Harry can watch it without you

Peter: cause you are being sus

Harry: are you both playing among us

Harley: that sounds fun

Harley: we should do that

Peter: I’ll start a game and text the chat

The Bitch Squad

Peter: TONWQS

Peter: Europe 

Ned: we going vc

MJ: no

Gwen: why not 

Harley: because she doesn’t want anyone cheating which is smart

Peter: I think we should

Harry: I’ve never played before

Peter: don’t worry I’ll help you

Flash: so if Harry is dead then it’s Peter

Marco: Flash stay with me

Betty: I shall win this game. I’m the best

Betty: and then I died

Ned: I can’t believe it

Harley: who are the imposters

Gwen: this is why we aren’t doing vc

MJ: I will find you both

Marco: I can’t believe you killed me

Flash: I can

MJ: is Flash the imposter?

Harry: no he is dead 

Harley: fuck

Harley: Peter Benjamin Parker

Peter: ;)

Harry: I can’t believe no one figured it was us

Peter: ik

Harley: I feel betrayed 

Peter: you deserve it after what you did

Harley: oh so I move your stuff around and now I’m the bad guy

Harry: you did what?

Harley: nothing

Peter: I’m going to be sus this round. 

Harley: yes you are

Peter: no one asked you

Harry: can we get back to the moving of stuff

Gwen: Harley moved your stuff into a apartment 

MJ: Gwen stay out of the boys business 

Flash: oh I remember him telling us this

Marco: why did Harley fo that?

Ned: Peter didn’t say

Betty: probably Peter and Harry did something

Peter: guys game is starting

Ned: we know

Harley: why was I the first one to die

Harry: good question

Betty: shit 

Harry: this person must be good

Ned: Peter are you good

Peter: I was just killed

Peter: I trusted you

Peter: and you killed me

Harry: sorry

Harley: Harry just killed us both

Marco: awesome team up!

Harry: yep!

Gwen: I can’t believe it was Harry and Marco

MJ: I really found Peter sus

Peter: how did you find me sus?!

MJ: you are always on my sus list 

Harley: Peter and Harry are on my sus list

Harry: I needed revenge since apparently you decided to move my stuff

Harley: we can talk about this later

Marco: I think you guys need to work out your problems

Harry: why do you think that

Peter: cause I keep dying

Harley: I’m not the one in Italy right now

Peter: well no that is me

Harry: ^^

Marco: you know this is fishy

Peter: what do you mean

Marco: Harry is sus

Peter: yeah he is impostor

Harry: no I’m not

Peter: yes you are

Gwen: stop it before I take away your phones

Gwen: don’t make me cross a ocean

Harry: Im leaving the game so I can call you Harley cause apparently we need to talk about your key privileges 

Harley: okay bye everyone

Peter: there goes both impostors

MJ: Peter you better join that call or so help me

Peter: yes Dad

MJ: Peter

Gwen: listen to MJ, Parker

Marco: he isn’t in game anymore

Flash: should we be worried

Ned: they got this

My Boys

Call begins 5:37

Call end 7:46

The Bitch Squad

Harley: I have a feeling no one is still playing

Gwen: nope

Harry: so when we are all home we are have a house warming party cause apparently I moved and no one decided to tell me

Peter: I only know cause I got it out of Harley

Harley: you both are adorable

Harry: oh are you trying to suck up now

MJ: he probably is

Flash: sounds like it

Marco: you say that but you are as bad as him 

Flash: why are you talking about this now

Marco: cause you are cute when you blush

Flash: how would you know if I’m blushing

MJ: it’s called I tell him everything

Flash: dad

Gwen: nope MJ can tell on you 

MJ: why do we have to deal with these five being mushy

Ned: why do people have to be mushy

Betty: he says not remembering how he can be

Mechanic

Tony: thank goodness you will be here

Tony: you boys need to talk whatever is going on in person 

Harley: don’t spoil the surprise

Tony: I won’t kid

Harley: I’m in my twenties now

Tony: you will always be a kid to me

Harley: gross

Tony: that 10 yr old kid who tried to shoot me with a potato gun

Harley: ah yes Mark 1

Tony: you are getting old

Harley: so is morgan 

Tony: don’t remind me

Harley: about to board

Harley: see you soon

Prince

Peter: hey so I know you are mad at Harley but can we just talk about it

Harry: no

Peter: please

Harry: that was a stupid excuse and you know it

Peter: look Harley lied about the excuse but he did it to make you happy

Harry: still I rather he was honest with me

Peter: I know

Harry: sure you know

Peter: he lied to me as well

Harry: so?

Harry: you knew and didn’t tell me

Peter: it wasn’t my place to

Harry: look I love him but I don’t think I can be with him if he keeps doing this

Peter: don’t do this to me

Peter: besides we are lying to him

Harry: that’s different!

Peter: is it?

My Boys

Harley: Harry you still like sunflowers right?

Harry: yea?

Harley: Peter what flowers do you like?

Harley: I am adding flowers in vases to the kitchen table but I want it to represent us all

Peter: apple blossoms

Harley: okay!

Peter: how was your day of meetings?

Harley okay

Harley: I got a surprise for you both today

* * *

Peter looked at the last text confused before he focused back on the movie. Harry was just as confused. 

“What do you think he is up to?” Harry asked. The doorbell rang which made them both jump. They hadn’t been getting visitors so they were both surprised. 

“Peter, Harry, can you both get that? It should be Happy,” Tony said. Peter and Harry got up and got the door to see Harley holding two bouquets of flowers in Peter’s hoodie and Harry’s sweats. 

“I know this is not a great apology but I’m sorry for lying to you both,” Harley said handing them their respected bouquets. Peter and Harry were still in shock as Harley walked in waiting for a response. Peter was the first one to move close and pulled Harley into a hug. Harry followed. The three held onto each other. Harley was surprised as the other two held him close and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m not completely forgiving you,” Harry said, “but I’m not mad. Communication is key to a relationship and we all haven’t been doing the best so far.”

“Agree,” Harry said as Harley nodded. Peter smiled as they were all finally back together. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Bitch Squad

Harley: thanks for the birthday surprise

Harry: was it a surprise?

Gwen: it’s the thought that counts

Peter: it’s too early and cold

MJ: you should have worn clothes to bed then and not stay up late

Peter: I don’t mock you about your sex life so don’t mock me about mine

Gwen: because you whine about it all the time

Flash: Wait its gain up on Peter time

Marco: Babe

Flash: Babe

Harry: get a room you two

Marco: never

Harley: we can be the cute gross couple better than you

Shuri: I did not sign up for this

MJ: none of us signed up for this bs

Gwen: if we did then we would have been stupid

Flash: we all know who is the cuter couple

Marco: and that is us

Peter: lies

Harley: there are three of us

Harry: so more cuteness

Peter: yep

Harley: anyways I’m stealing Peter’s and Harry’s phone so talk to you all later

MJ: thank goodness they are gone now

Marco: yeah to do the naughty 

Flash: can we keep that off this chat?

Gwen: I second that

MJ: agree

Harley grabbed the phones away from his boyfriends who whined before they complained he pulled them closer to him and kissed both of their cheeks. The other two moved close to him and just relaxed with Harley.

“You know we can just stay in bed all day,” Peter suggested to his boys. 

“I love that,” Harley said as he just laid there with his other two boys.

“I think we should paint our room blue,” Harry said. The two looked at him confused. 

“You want to move in together?” Harley said. 

“I mean it is a little soon but we have been on and off for years now,” Harry said. 

“I think we should,” Peter said. “And I really like blue.” Harry and Harley both smiled as they all just rested. The three just laid there as they planned on how to decorate their new place. 

~

Peter finished packing his bag as Harry and Harley came back in as they handed him a coffee.

“The people at the cafe wish us well,” Harley said. Peter felt bad that he couldn’t come to say goodbye but he had forgotten to pack this morning.

“We can’t take you anywhere,” Harry teased. Peter just rolled his eyes looking at the room they had set out for them. The other two helped him grab their stuff as they met the rest of them in the living room. Peter knew he was going to miss Italy but he also missed his family as well and that he was going home to start his new life with his boyfriends. 


End file.
